NUEVOS HORIZONTES
by Bk Elizabeth
Summary: Durante la guerra contra el supuesto Madara y compañía se comienzan a crear nuevas leyendas, así como también los ninjas participando en ella comienzan a percibir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Gaasaku, un poco de Sasusaku
1. NO LO QUE QUERÍA, LO QUE NECESITABA

_**NO LO QUE QUERÍA, LO QUE NECESITABA.**_

**_El mundo de Naruto así como sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

"Mi caída va a ser por ti,

Mi amor va a estar en ti.

Si tú fueses quien me hiriese,

Sangraría por siempre."

Ella sabía que él alguna vez sintió algo por ella, presumía que era odio, ahora piensa que tal vez ya es el único sentimiento que alberga su corrompido corazón.

Alguna vez tuvo la tonta convicción de que siendo al menos su mascota ella estaría conforme, él podría odiarla, golpearla, gritarle y ella estaría feliz con eso, por el simple hecho de que él estaría a su lado.

-_Que enfermiza forma de amar_-Pensó.

Si, alguna vez sintió amor por él… aun lo hace, pero necesita olvidarse de él…olvidarse del traidor, ya no más un vengador, si no que un sucio traidor.

Cuando junto con Naruto y Kakashi formaron el equipo 7, llego a entender su necesidad por vengar a su familia, incluso llego a desear ser parte de ese acto con tal de que la persona que ella amaba lograra tener paz en su mente, ella quería que él lograra su tan añorada ambición; pero ahora todo eso estaba terminado; él la había dejado atrás, a estas alturas él ya había matado a su hermano, el cual masacro al clan Uchiha entero, excepto a Sasuke, dejándolo vacío y solo cuando aun era un niño pequeño. Inocentemente ella creyó que con la muerte de Itachi , con su venganza por fin culminada él regresaría o que al menos encontraría un buen lugar para empezar una nueva vida, pero no; él decido unirse a Akatsuki, ese grupo de renegados a los cuales pertenecía su tan odiado hermano, Sasuke tomo el lugar de Itachi y les esta ayudando a cazar a los Bijous, quieren secuestrar a Naruto y Sakura sabe que no es tan difícil como debería de ser, Naruto quiere encontrar a Sasuke para hacerlo entrar en razón… Naruto también lo quiere, son como hermanos.

Tan inútil como se sabe, Sakura trato de detener las malas acciones de Sasuke, quería detenerlo de herir a aquellos que alguna vez quiso proteger, especialmente a Naruto, ella siempre ha sido el miembro débil en esa célula de tres y en su corazón sabe que con su actual fuerza siempre lo será… Así que decidió tratar de convencerlo de que aun quería ir con él y ayudarlo a lograr cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer, incluso si tenia que decir que destruiría Konoha o capturaría a Naruto; una parte de ella efectivamente quería hacer lo anterior, pero ese camino llevaba a la condena, la desesperación y a la muerte de Naruto, el ser que con los años se había vuelto más que un hermano para ella, era como su gemelo, lo que le dolía a él le dolía a ella, lo que lo hacía feliz la ponía contenta; así que después de ganarse la confianza de Sasuke planeaba matarlo… ese era su cobarde plan perfecto. Pero obviamente no funciono, ella sabía que Sasuke la odiaba, pero lo que nunca se espero es que él utilizaría su propio plan en su contra… si no fuera por Kakashi ella estaría muerta, cuando Sasuke se le acerco por la espalda no pudo sentir nada malicioso, cuando él comenzó su ataque, no pudo oír su chidori, estaba tan concentrada en su propia batalla interna que cuando se dio cuenta de la situación ya era muy tarde para tratar de evadirlo.

Después de curar a la kunoichi pelirroja, trato de nuevo, pero fue incluso peor que la primera vez, estaba justo de tras de él, de no haber dudado lo habría matado, pero se quedo congelada, sus tontas lagrimas no se detenían, su corazón no dejaba que su razón actuara y dejara a su cuerpo matarlo, ella simplemente…no podía… lo amaba demasiado… así que justo entonces se dio cuenta de un hecho importante… ella moriría por él, incluso si eso significaba morir por la mano de Sasuke y justo en ese momento él tomo el kunai envenenado que ella llevaba en su mano izquierda con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda la tomo por el cuello , ella ya se había resignado a dejarlo tomar su inútil existencia cuando sintió que la arrancaban bruscamente del agarre del enfurecido ninja, ella comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y en el primer segundo vio la hermosa cara del colérico Sasuke llena de odio, pero en sus ojos había algo más, traición, claramente él se estaba sintiendo traicionado por ella, y al siguiente segundo vio un huracán de colores, primero naranja y después amarillo, al final percibió el azul, vio los grandes y hermosos ojos de Naruto, él la había salvado de su destino una vez mas. Él le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que le llenaban el alma de seguridad y una vez mas deseo haberse enamorado de él, porque él se lo merecía, por que él es luz y no oscuridad, por que él es el que siempre la ha amado y no odiado…cuanto deseaba haberse enamorado de él… ¡oh si! ...ella deseaba…

Pero entonces recordó que ninguno de sus deseos se habían hecho realidad, y basándose en las estadísticas nunca lo harían… además Naruto se merecía mucho más, alguien mil veces mejor que ella ante sus propios ojos, alguien fuerte tanto física como mentalmente, alguien que siempre lo hubiera amado, alguien especial y ante los ojos de Sakura ese alguien era Hinata, ella era perfecta para Naruto…

De hecho el plan de Sakura era simple pero efectivo, primero confesar sus sentimientos a Naruto; segundo deshacerse de Sai y compañía; tercero convencer a Sasuke de que quería ir con él para así acercarse a él lo suficiente como para usar un kunai envenenado que obviamente no lo mataría de inmediato, pero si alcanzaría a golpear con el punto vital en su corazón, el cual le causaría la muerte, siendo una ninja medico con especialidad en Tai-Jutsu, sabía en donde están los puntos vitales del cuerpo y el como llevar a cabo el golpe de la muerte; cuarto románticamente (xD) con el mismo kunai se cortaría la arteria aorta y dejaría que el veneno o la perdida de sangre la mataran, lo que ocurriera primero, de hecho si nadie llegaba a tiempo estaba segura de morir desangrada, pero si alguien llegaba en un tiempo razonable moriría debido al veneno para el cual solo ella tenía el antídoto, si shizune le enseño sobre venenos pero este lo había desarrollado ella misma, así que solo bastaba con romper la jeringa con el antídoto después de cortarse la aorta; quinto estando ella y Sasuke fuera del camino Naruto estaría en menos posibilidades de ser atrapado, él ya no trataría de acercarse a Akatsuki para tratar de hacer entrar en razón a nadie, y sin ella en su camino cegando sus oportunidades, él por fin vería la verdadera luz en su vida, Hinata…

Para ella ese era un plan perfecto, no lo razono tan bien como debería, pero bueno la parte de tener que matar al amor de su vida le consumió l 90% de su concentración, pero ni toda la planeación y preparación psicológica a la que se había sometido la ayudaron a llevar a la perfección su plan, en el momento de la verdad fallo y ahora tendría que enfrentar al mundo en el que se había quedado a vivir, Sasuke era si el amor de su vida, pero también el por enemigo de su aldea y una amenaza para la seguridad de Naruto, Hinata seguro se enteraría de su estúpida confesión y seguro la odiaría, pero lo peor de todo es que una vez mas había reafirmado ante el mundo entero que ella era el elemento más débil del equipo 7…

Mientras ella deseaba que se la tragara la tierra Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a pelear, y entre el chidori y el rasengan comenzó a ver luz en su alma por primera vez en muchos años, las palabras de Naruto abrieron un nuevo camino de esperanza en su corazón, Naruto siempre parece despistado y algunas veces un poco torpe, pero él es mucho más de lo que puedes ver a primera, segunda, tercera… bueno las veces que quieras ver, siempre va a haber mucho más dentro de Naruto, y en momentos como el que estaban viviendo lo podías comprobar, Naruto sabe perfectamente lo que hay en el corazón de las personas, descubrió la mentira en su confesión y el verdadero dolor en el corazón de Sasuke, una vez más se había confirmado que Naruto es el único ser en el planeta o fuera de él que puede meter un poco de razón en la dura cabeza del Uchiha.

La platica de Naruto y Sasuke dejo muchas dudas en su cabeza, pero también importantes respuestas; la platica sobre su pelea en el valle de la muerte la golpeo como un camión a 300 km/h y sin frenos, ahora eran ninjas de primera clase que podían ver los pensamientos del oponente al chocar de sus técnicas, así sin más tuvo una epifanía, ante sus ojos vio lo que ya sabía pero no había querido reconocer, ellos estaban en un nivel completamente diferente, no importaba cuanto había avanzado ella en su camino, estaba estancada en el mismo lugar, ya no veía sus espaldas delante de ella, ahora estaban aun de espaldas pero por encima de ella. Mientras ella digería toda esta información vio como la cara de Sasuke cambiaba por las palabras de Naruto, primero perdió la locura de su semblante y después de que Naruto le propusiera que descargara su odio sobre él, que no le importaba que los dos murieran con tal de librarlo de su odio, sintió que su corazón se le oprimía, perderlos a ambos sería demasiado , al mismo tiempo Sasuke suspiro por primera vez desde que ella llego, su semblante se relajo inmediatamente después le pregunto aún enojado a Naruto por qué hacía todo eso, no entendía porque le importaba tanto, cuando Naruto le respondió sin una gota de duda

–"Porque somos amigos"-

La cara de Sasuke mostro sorpresa, pero en sus ojos había algo más, mucho más, había miedo por una parte y Sakura quería creer que esperanza por otra, quería creer que la misma esperanza que había renacido en su corazón había despertado de alguna manera en el corazón de Sasuke… Inmediatamente después Sasuke recupero las facciones de antes y sus ojos ya solo hablaban de odio, ahora estaba decidido a matar a Naruto, algo normal según Sakura, si algo te da miedo y eres agresivo te quieres deshacer de él, pero Naruto sin más le dijo que lo salvaría por que como podría convertirse en Hokage si no podía salvar a su amigo; para entonces Sakura creyó que ya había presenciado suficientes milagros en un día como para hacer un arcoíris con ellos, pero estaba a punto de presenciar el más grande de todos, la cara de Sasuke perdió todo rastro de odio, ahora era de remembranza, tristeza y calma, en su rostro se dibujo la hermosa sonrisa torcida que les mostraba en los viejos tiempos y aunque prometió matar primero a Naruto, su cara no se volvió a llenar de odio…no lo volvió a hacer. Ese día algo cambio en Sakura, ya no deseaba que Naruto trajera de vuelta a Sasuke para ella poder tenerlo junto a ellos, no… esta vez deseaba que Sasuke correspondiera los sentimientos de Naruto, quería que Sasuke finalmente reconociera a Naruto como el hermano que siempre a necesitado. Comprendió ese día que esos dos tenían su propia forma de comunicarse ¡a golpes!, fuera como fuera, Sakura no trataría más de liberar a Sasuke de su oscuridad y tampoco se metería nunca más en el camino de Naruto, su nueva misión personal era no estorbarle a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida.

Después de ese día pasaron muchas cosas, la más importante de todas, la guerra que fue declarada ese día estallo y ella no tubo tiempo para disculparse con Naruto por su confesión o para explicarle a Hinata el por que lo había hecho y se encontraba ahora en uno de los campamentos médicos establecidos para curar a shinobis de la alianza. Con todas las cosas que tenía en su cabeza de casos inconclusos y amores platónicos jamás correspondidos se encuentra curando una interminable fila de shinobis heridos; en ese lugar se sentía útil, eficiente y sobretodo guapa, no puede creer el montón de ninjas que habían tratado de lograr hacerla su novia, pero a todos les tuvo que responder lo mismo...

-"Ya hay alguien en mi corazón"-

Todos los pretendientes se han tenido que retirar llenos de pesar, no todos los días se encontraban a una hermosa kunoichi con exótica apariencia, el poder para destruir una montaña y la capacidad de rescatarte de las garras de la muerte; pero bueno que le podía hacer, ella no les daba ni un poco de esperanza. Los rumores sobre la diosa de cabellos rosados se extendieron por todos los escuadrones, llegando a los oídos de todos los ninjas de la alianza, Tsunade estaba orgullosa de sus pupilas, el campamento de Sakura y Shizune era conocido como el nirvana por todos aquellos que habían llegado ahí, decían que Shizune era Gonzanze Myo-o, el dios enemigo de la ingenuidad y de la ira debido a su sonrisa, la cual calmaba de una sola vez toda la ira que llevaban después de la batalla, además de sus amplias habilidades y conocimientos médicos solo superados por la Godaime; para ellos Sakura era Aizen Myo-o, al ser un amor imposible para muchos, la consideraban el amor perfecto pero inalcanzable, además de que a más de alguno le salvo la vida, era la tercera mejor ninja medico de la alianza entera; ninguna de las dos sabia de sus sobrenombres, estaban demasiado ocupadas para escuchar rumores; los rumores llegaron a los oídos de los ancianos de los consejos de Suna y Konoha, los cuales sin tener mucho que hacer estaban llegando a acuerdos, resolviendo a su manera los asuntos a los cuales sus respectivos Kages no les podían prestar atención.

Estaban muy preocupados debido a un asunto que fue presentado ante sus mesas justo antes de que estallara la guerra, Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari pidieron permiso a ambos Kages para poder casarse, ambos dieron sus respectivos permisos pero como la guerra exigía de su presencia dejaron los detalles a sus consejos. Los ancianos habían llegado a un acuerdo en común, lo cual no había sido fácil, Suna perdería a una muy importante Kunoichi, una poderosa e importante kunoichi, la cual automáticamente ganaría Konoha (si sobrevivía), así que después de muchas horas de deliberación repartidas en muchos días (xD), habían llegado a una conclusión matemáticamente equitativa, para la cual habían escrito tres pergaminos con diferentes contenidos, los cuales fueron mandados a través de ninjas expertos en teletransportación, los tres pergaminos fueron entregados a sus destinatarios sin retrasos ni conflicto alguno.

El primero lo recibió Tsunade la Godaime Hokage, la cual a pesar de su agotamiento de chakra por su batalla con Madara (Edo Tensei, zombie xD) abrió un boquete en la tierra del tamaño de Konoha, dejando impresionados a los otros Kages, el segundo se lo dieron a Sabaku no Gaara el Kazekage de Suna, el cual sin más y a pesar de haber permanecido de pie en toda su gloria después de la agotadora batalla se desplomo en el suelo sobre su trasero con una cara tan estoica como siempre, pero claramente para su hermano Kankuro sus ojos demostraban una lucha interna, creer o no creer lo que había leído… Y el último lo recibió la ahora conocida como Aizen Myo-o, la peli rosa Haruno Sakura, la cuál estaba confundida por el pergamino, el cuál le indicaba una nueva misión, dejar su puesto actual y dirigirse al campamento de los Kages, en donde recibiría nuevas e importantes indicaciones, sin más puso en su pequeña mochila kunais envenenados, shurikens y explosivos así como píldoras de soldado, en fin todo lo necesario para emprender su viaje, en pocos minutos salió de su tienda con dirección noroeste, justo a donde se encontraba su shissou, este pequeño viaje sin saberlo le abriría un nuevo mundo de posibilidades y autodescubrimiento, en el cuál por fin encontraría y alcanzaría lo que alguna vez cuando era niña le pidió a la vida, y mucho más… Pero primero tendría que pagar el precio…


	2. CONFUSIÓN

_**CONFUSIÓN**_

"Mata el saberte dueño del cielo

Y no poder tocarlo"

(BEHC)

Después de permanecer 15 minutos tirado en el suelo en total estado de shock, Gaara comenzó a razonar de nuevo. Lo primero que sintió fueron las miradas que estaban sobre su ser y después de cerrar los ojos para organizar su plan de acción se puso de pie, recuperando su regia compostura; recordándoles a sus ahora observadores que él es el Kazekage de Suna, el comandante general d las fuerzas de la alianza y uno de los shinobis más fuertes de su generación y probablemente el más poderoso en toda la historia de Suna; dejando lo anterior claramente establecido, Gaara comenzó a percibir lo acontecido alrededor durante los 15 minutos que estuvo fuera de si; Kankuro lo veía con una cara llena de preocupación, claramente no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su pequeño hermano en ese estado y a pesar de que a Gaara no le gustaba que lo vieran de esa manera, lo entendió; el Kazekage se limito a darle una de esas miradas que le indicaban a su hermano que todo estaba bien, lo cual tranquilizó al marionetista, pero no le resolvió su duda, por lo tanto le regreso la mirada con un mensaje claro, pero que solo entre ellos entendían; era una promesa, hablarían después. Gaara siguió inspeccionando el área a su alrededor, vio las caras confundidas de los Kages y de los shinobis que los acompañaban; pero también se dio cuenta de que no era el único foco de atención.

Tsunade estaba en el fondo del cráter más grande que el Kazekage había visto en toda su vida, claramente la agotada Godaime había encontrado las fuerzas necesarias para descargar parte de la ira que aun mostraban sus acciones, no estaba seguro del porque la Godaime había reaccionado así, pero tenía una buena hipótesis, de la cuál estaba un 70% seguro.

Mientras Gaara seguía trazando el mapa de la situación en su cerebro, vio venir a Tsunade, subiendo a una velocidad impresionante para una mujer de su edad (xD) por el cráter que ella misma había creado, claramente la Godaime se dirigía hacía él con un aura colérica. En el cerebro de Gaara su hipótesis ya había subido sus probabilidades a un 90%...92%...justo cuando iba en un 95% se quedo perplejo, la Godaime estaba justo enfrente de él y trato de tomarlo por el cuello, a lo cuál su arena respondió deteniendo en seco las intensiones de la Hokage; frustrada por la defensa absoluta del pelirrojo Tsunade lo miro desafiante a los ojos y apuntándole a la cara con el dedo le ordeno…

-"Sígueme, tu y yo necesitamos hablar"-

A esas alturas Gaara ya estaba seguro de que era lo que la tenía molesta, de no ser por que él aun estaba un poco en shock, estaba seguro habría actuado un tanto igual a ella; de lo que también estaba seguro era de que la rubia estaba descargando su ira en la persona equivocada. Cualquier cosa que dijera su pergamino era culpa de su propio consejo.

Mientras Gaara iba tras la Hokage, se dio cuenta de que un preocupado Kankuro los seguía, acompañado de un confundido Nara Shikaku (papá de Shikamaru), la reunión en puerta prometía ser tediosa…pero era necesaria. Una vez dentro de la tienda de la Hokage, esta comenzó a soltar sobre el chico toda clase de acusaciones…

-¿Intercambio equitativo?, ¡¿Qué parte de este trato habla de igualdad?... aquí el único beneficiado eres tú Kazekage…"-

Gaara la miraba incrédulo, con un semblante tranquilo y regio, pero no por eso menos sorprendido.

-"Godaime-sama, esta dirigiendo su ira al blanco equivocado y eso ambos lo sabemos"-

Tsunade por primera vez desde que llegaron a su tienda se quedo callada, su ojo izquierdo le temblaba y sus labios se apretaban fuertemente uno contra el otro en señal clara de que reconocía que Gaara tenía razón, pero no por eso era menos cierto que nunca en su vida había estado tan enojada, los ancianos seniles se la habían pasado por el arco del triunfo y estaban regalando uno de sus preciados tesoros; viendo que Tsunade había dejado de hablar (bueno gritar), Gaara prosiguió…

-"Además, con todo respeto Godaime-sama, no entiendo el por qué esta tan enojada y dice que soy el único que va a ganar algo, le recuerdo que el que tiene que casarse por el acuerdo que hicieron nuestros consejos soy yo…"-

Justo cuando Gaara llego a la parte de "tener que casarse" Tsunade dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa que se encontraba entre ellos, interrumpiendo así el largo monologo del Kazekage.

-"Veras Gaara, mi problema no es que tu tengas que casarte, si no con quién lo vas a hacer, de entre todas las kunoichis de Konoha te la van a dar a ELLA en bandeja de plata, nunca pensé que dejar el asunto de Shikamaru y Temari a los ancianos nos llevaría a una perdida tan importante…"-

Gaara escuchaba atentamente a lo que decía la Godaime, o así era hasta que llego a la parte de "perdida tan importante", entonces ya solo la medio escuchaba, una parte de su cerebro estaba tratando de imaginarse con que se tendría que casar, bueno con quién (xD)… lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza es que los tontos ancianos de Konoha habían cometido el gran error de proponer a una mujer con Kekkei Genkai, y otra comenzó a desarrollar hipótesis, después de ponderar cual sería la perdida mas grande, llego a la conclusión de que los seniles ancianos habían arriesgado el Byakugan, eso debía ser, no había otra razón para que la Hokage se pusiera así.

-"Tsunade-sama, usted sabe que no es mi intención el tomar ninguno de sus Kekkei Genkai, así como también es imposible; están protegidos por tratados, si se cometió el error de nombrar a una Hyuga como mi prometida quiero que sepa…"-

Gaara estaba tratando de tranquilizar a la colérica Tsunade, aclarándole que nunca tomaría uno de los Kekkei Genkai de la hoja, así como tampoco daría a uno de los suyos; había recursos "legales" para resolver esa tontería. Tsunade no sabía lo que más la enfadaba, si la estupidez de los ancianos, el dolor de cabeza que desde ya hacía un rato la estaba matando o si la aparente indiferencia del estoico pelirrojo enfrente de ella; el mocoso llego a la conclusión mas equivocada y ridícula, para entonces lo único que la detenía de acomodarle un buen golpe en la cara con todo y su defensa absoluta era el respeto con el que este le hablaba.

-"Mira Gaara, no se porque se te ocurrió que los ambiciosos ancianos soltarían el Byakugan, pero estas equivocado… Lo que te están dando es algo mucho mas importante, al menos para mi, para Naruto y para todos los que la conocen…"-

Cuando Tsunade empezó a decirle lo anterior, Gaara sintió que una fuerza invisible le presionaba el pecho, sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar ansiedad. Incluso antes de saber lo que diría la rubia su inconsciente ya estaba haciendo reaccionar a su cuerpo de una manera extraña para él…

-"… Atreves de los últimos años la he aprendido a querer y no solo como mi pupila, ella es como la hija que nunca tuve…"-

Gaara sintió que el corazón se le hundía y entró en estado de negación, la Hokage debía de estar hablando de alguien más… otra mujer… ella no…

-"…No se como se le ocurrió a esos seniles ofrecerte a una de las mejores promesas de Konoha, ella tiene el mejor control de chacra que he visto en todos mis años de vida, su inteligencia es solo superada por la de Shikamaru, tiene talento natural para Genjutsu; ella esta predestinada a superarme…"-

En este punto Gaara ya sentía que no podía respirar, no tenía ni idea del por que, solo sabía que ella no podía ser… no debía…

-"Te dieron a la luz de mis ojos, ¿Qué mas quieren quitarme esos ancianos?, perdí a Dan, a Nawaki, a Jiraya; ahora me la quitan a ella, ¿También quieren a Naruto?..."-

Tsunade ya estaba balbuceando entre lagrimas, Shikaku no sabía que hacer y Kankuro estaba más que intrigado, aunque lo que más lo preocupa era el estado en el que su hermano se encontraba desde que Tsunade le dijo que su ahora prometida no era una Hyuga, Gaara por su parte ya no sabía lo que sentía, su pecho se oprimía, su cerebro parecía no funcionarle más y estaba seguro de que si trataba de hablar no podría decir nada coherente; nunca en su vida se había sentido tan fuera de control, ni cuando tenía al Shukaku dentro. Pero todavía no recibía la estocada final…

-"…además eres tan estoico como el Uchiha, reconozco que eres un excelente shinobi y el mejor comandante general que existe, pero eso no le garantiza la felicidad, la arrebatarán de mi lado para dársela a un hombre… no a un muchacho con complejo materno que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que es el amor, por que estoy segura de que no amas a Sakura…"-

Justo cuando Gaara escucho el nombre que tanto rezo que fuera otro sintió que perdía toda la energía de su cuerpo se le escapaba, nunca se había sentido tan débil y de verdad no sabía por que el hecho de que su ahora prometida fuera Sakura lo ponía así. Kankuro al ver que su hermano se desplomaba sobre la silla que se encontraba detrás de él, corrió en su dirección; vio como el pelirrojo se llevaba las manos a la cara, noto su respiración entrecortada y lo secos que de repente estaban sus labios; Kankuro noto que la mención de la peli rosa fue lo que termino de romper a su hermano y no sabía por que demonios Gaara reacciono de esa manera. A pesar de que el Kazekage se había abierto un poco más a él y a Temari, el marionetista no sabía muchas cosas de su pequeño hermano, el pelirrojo aun era un misterio para él.

-"Gaara, ¿estas bien?... ¿que sucede?"-

Gaara no le contesto, no podía… Después de ver la reacción del Kazekage, Tsunade perdió todas sus ganas de seguir despotricando su odio contra él, parecía que al muchacho le habían dicho que se iba a casar con Fredy Kruger, ¡El crío estaba sudando frío, por el amor de Dios!

-"Godaime-sama, por favor revise a Gaara"-

Kankuro ya estaba asustado con la reacción nada habitual en su hermano. Tsunade por su parte no sabía que sentir al respecto, sabía en que estado estaba el muchacho, pero el hecho de que la mención de Sakura lo hubiera puesto así la tenía intrigada e indignada; así que lo siguiente que dijo no le salió con un tono muy sutil que digamos…

-"Tu hermano esta perfectamente bien Kankuro, al cretino le dio un ataque de nervios por que no le gusto su prometida, dale esta píldora y se tranquilizara en un segundo"-

Antes de que Tsunade pudiera arrojar la píldora prometida, Gaara inhalo profundamente y aunque torpemente se puso de pie, ante los ojos de Kankuro parecía como si su hermano hubiera recibido un gancho al hígado y estuviera tratando lastimosamente de ponerse de pie.

-"No será necesario Tsunade-sama, no era un ataque de nervios, solo estaba… sorprendido…"-

Tsunade se quedo callada, sabía que el muchacho había estado más que "sorprendido"; pero tenía que admitir que el control de su sistema nervioso y capacidad de recuperación del muchacho era admirable, otro punto al favor del mocoso cretino (xD)…

-"Como digas Gaara, pero me molesta en demasía esta situación"-

A pesar de que Gaara había recuperado la compostura gracias a su habilidad para poner a un lado los "sentimientos" (aun no se acostumbraba a ese termino) que pudiesen molestar, él seguía profundamente confundido, admiraba a la hermosa kunoichi; por que se necesitaría estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que la naturaleza la había dotado de los ojos verdes más hermosos que jamás haya visto, además de esos carnosos labios rosados que tanto lo atraían, su pequeña nariz definía a la palabra perfecta y enmarcando su rostro esa exótica melena rosada. Conforme crecía comenzó a ver como el cuerpo de la kunoichi se desarrollaba y se llenaba en los lugares más peligrosos para su propio bien. Además de su fuerza monstruosa y de sus habilidades medicas sin igual, solo era superada por 2 kunoichis medico y ambas eran mayores que ella; si… ella era ante sus ojos la mujer perfecta. Después de todo lo que le fallaba era el territorio de los sentimientos, no el de los instintos (xD). Pero todo lo anterior lo confundía más, no entendía por qué si la kunoichi le gustaba tanto se había negado tan fuertemente a que ella fuera su prometida, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo reconoció la chispa de un sentimiento que creía ya apaciguado, no era agradable, de hecho ese era el único sentimiento que había tenido durante una buena parte de su vida…odio…

No sabía exactamente por que o por quién, así que comenzó a hacer remembranza de todo lo que había vivido con Sakura (que no era mucho). Comenzó con el día que llegaron él y sus hermanos a Konoha para participar en los exámenes chunin o mejor dicho para llevar a cabo el plan de destrucción de Konoha. Ese día vio por primera vez a Naruto y Sakura, estaban discutiendo con Kankuro y Temari y lo estaban hartando… bueno ese día no les puso mucha atención, de cualquier manera ambos morirían durante la destrucción de su aldea; lo que si fue importante ese día, fue el inicio de su rivalidad con el Uchiha… Entonces recordó la primera vez que de verdad puso los ojos en ella, él estaba iniciando su transformación, ya era mitad él, mitad Shukaku; debía de verse bastante aterrador y tenía toda la intención de matar el Uchiha, quería ver al orgulloso pelinegro cubierto de sangre, destrozado por sus propias manos (o garras), estada decidido y nada lo detendría, pero justo antes de llegar a conectar el golpe mortal un par de ojos verdes desprovistos de miedo lo detuvieron, la pequeña kunoichi de cabellos rosados estaba completamente decidida a morir en las manos de un monstruo con tal de salvar al Uchiha y lo logro.

De un solo golpe provoco que todos los recuerdos que había reprimido por tantos años brotaran como lo hace la sangre por una herida abierta… esos ojos… su convicción había roto la coraza con la que por tantos años había protegido su corazón, en aquel entonces la había odiado por eso, pero no la había podido matar de un golpe como era común en él, eso era algo que no le haría a la única persona que se había atrevido a no temerle…no, ella se merecía mucho más que una rápida muerte, sería a la única persona que no desangraría…moriría lentamente.

Gaara comenzó a analizar ese recuerdo, desde de ese día el la respetaba más que a ninguna otra kunoichi, incluso mas que a su hermana, nunca se lo diría pero cada vez que veía a la peli rosa se despertaban "sentimientos" en él que no tenía por nadie mas, cuando ella estaba cerca sentía que su propio cuerpo se llenaba de una calidez agradable y estaba seguro de que comenzaba a la altura de su pecho; al mismo tiempo el verla le provocaba una tristeza inexplicable. Al principio creyó que era por que le recordaba a su pasado más oscuro, pero ahí había algo más… Entonces lo golpeo de lleno… la razón por la que la admiraba tanto era la razón por la que no quería que la ataran a él, se dio cuenta que si llegaba a quererla iba a dolerle de verdad…ELLA AMABA AL UCHIHA… se enfrento a un monstruo sediento de sangre por ÉL. El odio que Gaara sentía era hacía el amor de Sakura por el poseedor del sharingan. Sakura sería su esposa, pero jamás lo amaría…entonces con una sonrisa llena de amargura pensó que dos podían jugar el mismo juego, si ella no lo amaba, él tampoco la amaría…

-"Tsunade-sama, puede que este "matrimonio" no valla a estar lleno de "amor", pero no domos ni el primero ni el último que se de por mutuo acuerdo entre villas sin que los implicados lo deseen; sé que usted es la que más pierde en este acuerdo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo; nuestros consejos tenían el poder para autorizarlo sin nuestras firmas u opiniones y ya esta hecho… además no odio a Sakura, de hecho no hay kunoichi a la que respete y admire más que a ella, así que solo aceptémoslo y vallamos a nuestras respectivas actividades, estamos en Guerra y debemos concentrarnos en eso"-

Tsunade seguía enojada pero reconocía la verdad en las palabras del Kazekage, tal vez no sería tan malo que el que se casara con Sakura fuera el pelirrojo y no su excompañero… No importando que dijera ella en poco tiempo habría dos bodas, pero no sin que antes Sakura dijera lo que pensaba acerca de la situación.

-"Gaara-san, solo una cosa… por favor deja que yo sea quien se lo diga. Según los ancianos no se le informo nada acerca de su _nueva misión_"-

El Kazekage ya no profirió palabra, solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza antes de abandonar la tienda de la Hokage, declarando así el tema como caso cerrado.

* * *

En el bosque se encontraba la ahora conocida como Aizen Myo-o, moviéndose con habilidad de árbol en árbol. El viaje desde su campamento al de los Kages no tomaba más de cinco horas, había escogido este camino por que estaba alejado de las batallas… estaba a aproximadamente 2 horas de su destino, por lo tanto le quedaba 1 hora de camino para llegar al único campo de batalla que tendría que cruzar. Seguía preocupada por la cantidad de heridos que había dejado sin atender y también por la misión en puerta. Mientras imaginaba diversos escenarios los cuales pudieran justificar el dejar al campamento de Shizune sin su segunda al mando, se dio cuenta de que alguien o algo la estaba persiguiendo, no había sido capaz de percibirlo hasta justo ese momento, por lo tanto solo había una respuesta, el tipo así lo había querido, pero ella no era una presa fácil y él estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Sakura hizo un par de signos con las manos y desapareció en un remolino de pétalos de cerezo, reapareciendo justo detrás de un "hombre" blanco como la cal y cabello verde alga; se dejó caer con toda su fuerza sobre el, encajándole la rodilla derecha en la espalda

-"Hmph"-

Exhalo Zetsu (un clon), la kunoichi lo había tomado por sorpresa; era la segunda vez que sorprendía y sometí a uno de ellos. Cuando este recupero el aliento volteo a verla y viéndola a los ojos, le dijo…

-"Hola, Aizen Myo-o, vinimos por ti"-

Zetzu estaba sonriendo de una manera extraña, a pesar de estar claramente sometido por Sakura no mostraba derrota alguna, así que decidió presionar los puntos en su cuerpo que cerrarían sus conductos de chakra, pero la estupidez de su atacante la impresiono, ¿qué tipo de shinobi se equivoca de objetivo?

-"Mira, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre y obviamente no soy yo, es una lastima que no vallas a lograr completar tu misión"-

Zetsu estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que ella no conocía su propio sobrenombre, pero también por la sonrisa que la peli rosa le dedico, cuando la vio estaba seguro de una cosa: estos eran sus últimos segundos de vida…

-"No me equivoque"-

Justo entonces Sakura le rompió el cuello y con un puño cargado de chacra hizo el cuerpo del clon explotar. Cuando se decidía a proseguir con su camino sintió que "algo" absorbía su cuerpo en una forma extraña, ahora sabía como se sentía el agua de una alberca cuando quitabas el tapón; justo antes de sentirse totalmente succionada, el aire de sus pulmones fue bruscamente expulsado y su cerebro sin oxígeno que recibir, colapso, provocando que Sakura perdiera el conocimiento.

Madara (Tobi) apareció con la flor de cerezo en sus brazos delante de lo que quedaba de Yakushi Kabuto, el cuál aun se estaba recuperando de su batalla con los hermanos Uchiha; también de otro clon de Zetzu y finalmente de un encapuchado, el cuál cuando vio el "paquete" con el que llego el enmascarado, vio a este maliciosamente con un par de ojos color sangre, poseedores del Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan… Uchiha Sasuke estaba empezando a odiar lo que pasaría en seguida.

* * *

_**Hola chicos, gracias por sus reviews, me motivarón y ayudaron mucho, especialmente al de **_JeanyDeiXzz_** su consejo me hizo ver que efectivamente estaba manejando párrafos demasiado largos (prosa). Se aceptan consejos y críticas de todo tipo, a fin de cuentas son lo que nos hacen crecer y mejorar. Hasta la próxima… será pronto xD**_


	3. LA BESTIA QUE LLEVAMOS DENTRO

_**LA BESTIA QUE LLEVAMOS DENTRO.**_

"Los ángeles expulsados del paraíso

Se transforman en demonios.

Dentro de los hombres corre

La sangre de una bestia

Que vive deseando la sangre de otros"

(Cowboy bebop)

Llegó un nuevo día al campamento de los Kages; habían pasado 16 horas desde que Gaara y Tsunade habían recibido sus respectivos pergaminos y para la Godaime claramente "algo" no andaba bien, cuando Gaara salió de su tienda se encontró con que la rubia paseaba de un lugar a otro con la cara llena de ansiedad, se mordía el labio inferior y sus manos estaban hechas puños; para entonces Gaara suponía que la Godaime ya habría informado a su pupila del contenido de su "nueva misión", pero algo andaba mal y Gaara no tenía idea del que podría ser, el día anterior comprendía que elaborar hipótesis en base a los comportamientos de la Hokage no era su fuerte; así que ignorando el malestar que el hecho de enfrentar a Sakura le provocaba, se acercó a la preocupada Godaime.

-"Tsunade-sama ¿Hay algún problema?"-

Cuando la rubia escucho la voz del muy joven Kazekage reconoció por primera vez su presencia, se la había pasado toda la noche esperando la llegada de Sakura y a estas alturas ya se había comido las uñas de todos sus dedos a causa de la ansiedad.

-"Gaara-san; ella…Sakura no ha llegado"-

La voz de Tsunade se quebró en cuanto menciono el nombre de su pupila y al mismo tiempo Gaara sintió que un yunque le caía de lleno en el corazón.

-"¿A que hora se suponía debía llegar?"-

Tsunade vio como la cara del muchacho cambiaba de estoica a sorprendida a adolorida y finalmente regreso a estoica, todo en cinco segundos, l dolor en sus facciones la había dejado boquiabierta, pero su preocupación por Sakura la obligo a olvidar por el momento el acto tan fuera de carácter del Kazekage, así que se limito a responderle

-"Hace 10 horas que ella ya debería de estar aquí. Según me informo mi concejo, se le había indicado dejar inmediatamente su puesto y dirigirse hacía acá; su campamento esta a cinco horas del nuestro y por más que se haya tardado en dejar las cosas en orden e informarle a Shizune; no debería de haberse tardado más de seis horas en llegar aquí"-

Tsunade había claramente repasado los tiempos durante toda la noche, de hecho ya se había imaginado a Sakura herida, incluso muerta; ¡estaban en guerra y su pupila estaba perdida!, solo podía imaginarse lo peor… Gaara por su parte después de escuchar las palabras de la Hokage estaba bastante molesto, apretaba fuertemente sus puños y si no tuviera su coraza de arena se hubiera sangrado con sus propias uñas; inhalo profundamente y después de sentir como el oxígeno llegaba a las células de su cerebro, se relajo un poco, lo suficiente como para mantener su estoica apariencia.

-"Godaime-sama… ¿Me esta diciendo que los ancianos de su aldea enviaron sola a través de territorio sumamente peligroso y mortal a MI PROMETIDA?"-

Su apariencia era estoica, pero el tono de su voz y el tenue remolino de arena que los comenzó a rodear lo delataban, por más que había tratado de controlarse, su ira se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

-"Gaara-san, Sakura es perfectamente capaz de moverse sin ser identificada a través de cualquier territorio, la ascendí a Jounin antes de que comenzara la guerra, la única forma en que podrían haberla detectado es si…"-

La Godaime se quedo como congelada, sin terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Gaara frunció el entrecejo, era obvio que la Hokage se había dado cuenta de algo y no se lo estaba diciendo.

-"¿Si que, Tsunade-sama?"-

La rubia pareció salir de su estupor por las palabras del peli rojo, la cara del muchacho ya no más era impasible, Gaara estaba realmente molesto y el antes sutil remolino de arena se había tornado más denso y peligroso…

-"… la única forma en la que la podían encontrar era si todo el tiempo hubieran sabido quien es, a donde iba y porque lo hacía"-

No había nada más que decir, alguien más sabia acerca de la "misión" de Sakura y ni Gaara ni Tsunade sabían que tanto… Sin pronunciar una palabra más a la Hokage, Gaara se dirigió hacía Kankuro, el cual hacía rato ya los estaba observando, junto con todo el campamento entero.

-"Kankuro, envía indicaciones al escuadrón de rastreo, ahora es su máxima prioridad encontrar a Haruno Sakura, si en su búsqueda encuentran algún otro de los objeticos se nos debe de informar de inmediato"-

Kankuro entró en modo soldado y se dirigió hacia la rubia regente de la hoja.

-"Godaime-sama, ¿Tiene algo que le perteneciera a Sakura con usted?, lo necesitaran los rastreadores"-

Tsunade solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su tienda. Gaara vio como la cara de la Hokage parecía haber envejecido unos 10 años en los últimos cinco minutos; él también se proponía buscar a Sakura por su propia cuenta, después de todo ahora ella era su responsabilidad (a eso quería convencerse que se debía su creciente ansiedad).

-"Tsunade-sama, la voy a encontrar"-

Y sin más, el Kazekage desapareció rodeado por la arena, él no necesitaba ninguna pertenencia de Sakura, su arena recordaba perfectamente la forma, calidez e intensidad del chacra de la peli rosa. Lo que le dijo a la Godaime no era solo una promesa, desde que Gaara supo que su prometida estaba perdida, ya era una necesidad para él el encontrarla…

* * *

Sakura recuperó poco a poco la conciencia, pero no abrió los ojos, sintió a su alrededor cuatro emanaciones de chacra en puntos diferentes, comenzó a analizar su situación; estaba sentada en una silla, sus manos estaban atadas por detrás del respaldo y sus pies a cada una de las patas delanteras de la silla, sus niveles de chacra estaban demasiado bajos, por lo cual se sentía sumamente mareada, estaba segura de que si abría los ojos todo le daría vueltas; no le había vendado los ojos ni amordazado la boca… eso quería decir que a sus captores no les importaba que ella supiera sus identidades, y que además querían obtener información de ella; tenía una buena idea de quién la había secuestrado, pero no tenía ni pista de que era lo que quería con ella. No sabía cuanto tiempo había durado inconsciente, ella también necesitaba respuestas; así que poco a poco abrió los ojos, efectivamente vio que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

-"Ya despertó nuestra bella durmiente ¿Hmm?"-

Sakura no reconoció cuál de los cuatro bultos delante de ella le había hablado, pero después de como unos buenos 3 minutos los bultos tomaron forma; enfrente de ella estaba el enmascarado que se hacía llamar Madara, a la derecha de este estaba otro de esos clones blancos con cabello verdoso, a su izquierda estaba sentado en una silla un aparentemente cansado Kabuto y finalmente, recargado en una esquina lejana estaba un encapuchado, al que no le podía ver la cara. No le gustaba para nada su actual situación.

-"Así que tu eres la famosa Aizen Myo-o, le haces honor a ese nombre"-

Sakura no lo podía creer, estos tipos seguían confundiéndola con alguien más…

-"Ya le había dicho a tu achichincle que yo no soy esa persona, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Cuántas peli rosas has visto en tu vida?"-

El tono con el que habló la kunoichi lo sorprendió, la apariencia de la peli rosa no era para nada amenazante, pero su belleza y su tono de voz lleno de autoridad (a pesar de estar claramente en desventaja), provocaron que la respetara un poco y que casi lamentara la razón por la cual la había traído…casi… por su parte Sasuke estaba escuchado con atención la conversación, tenía los ojos cerrados y mantenía su rostro calmado, desprovisto de sentimiento alguno, pero estaba bastante interesado en el por que Madara había llevado a Sakura a su escondite y más que nada en el por que la llamaba por el nombre de un dios. Kabuto al parecer no ponía mucha atención en el intercambio, tenía toda su concentración y chacra en auto curarse; los hermanos Uchiha no habían sido muy benévolos con él. Zetzu solo rodo los ojos, la peli rosa era muy despistada para ser tan inteligente.

-"Ok, Sakura-san, primero debemos informarte de unos cuantos hechos, al parecer has estado muy ocupada como para darte cuenta de lo que hablan los soldados. Lo primero que debes de saber es que gracias a unos desacuerdos en mis propias filas, uno de mis batallones fue eliminado, por lo cuál no estoy muy feliz ni tengo la paciencia que necesitas que tenga, así que bájale tres rayas a tu volumen; segundo, yo no me equivoco de presa, tal vez no te diste cuenta pero todos los shinobis que se te declaraban comenzaron a llamarte con el nombre del dios Aizen, te convertiste en la personificación del amor para muchos…"-

A estas alturas la peli rosa estaba estupefacta, alagada por la forma en la que esos hombres hablaban de ella, pero también aterrada, ella era exactamente la persona a la que Madara estaba buscando…

Sasuke estaba cada vez más interesado en el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, pero también estaba comenzando a sentirse molesto y era obvio que no era solo por la presencia de los tres "hombres" en esa habitación, parte de lo que decía Madara lo había puesto ansioso, no estaba seguro de que, pero cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Sakura siempre lograba exasperarlo sin falla; para tratar de liberar un poco de su molestia inhalo profundamente y exhalo, esto atrajo la atención del malherido Kabuto, y la forma inquisitiva en que este lo veía no le gusto nada, por lo tanto cerro los ojos una vez más y disimulo la atención que le dedicaba a la conversación del otro Uchiha y la peli rosa…

-"Digamos que te creo lo del apodo, pero no me has dicho por que estoy aquí, aún viva…"-

La peli rosa comenzó a jugar sus cartas con cuidado, era obvio que no la querían para que les sirviera el té de las seis.

-"Mmm… Veras niña, primero te explicaré uno de nuestros útiles secretos…"

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos, al escuchar esas palabras se dio cuenta de que pronto moriría, porque no le cuentas a un enemigo tus secretos a menos de que estés seguro de que vas a matarlo; su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y escuchaba fuertemente sus propios latidos en sus oídos.

Sasuke también se dio cuenta de ese hecho y sintió como subía ácido por su garganta y como sin querer se activaba su Dojutsu. Entonces no supo que era lo que más lo molestaba, si el hecho de que Madara amenazara con matar a alguien que había sido valioso para él o el darse cuenta de que aun le afectaba lo que pasara con la peli rosa; sabía que Kabuto lo seguía observando, así que no abrió los ojos.

-"…veras, mi amigo aquí al lado es uno de muchos clones como ya lo sabes, lo llamamos Zetzu, el original murió hace ya un tiempo, pero ellos son especiales, no necesitan al original para sobrevivir, eso obviamente no es lo único especial de los Zetzu, todos ellos están interconectados y comparten la información unos con otros en tiempo real (solo en este fic), lo cual quiere decir que tengo el control perfecto sobre la información que se maneja en el campo de batalla. Tengo Zetzus no solo luchando, de hecho sé que conociste a uno de ellos no hace mucho, gracias a ti se nos complicaron un poco las cosas, si no fuera por tu inteligente descubrimiento los hubiéramos destruido hace tiempo…"-

Sasuke sabía que Sakura era muy inteligente, eso le había quedado claro cuando eran compañeros de equipo, pero el hecho de que hubiera sido la única en darse cuenta del perfecto camuflaje de uno de los clones lo impresionaba, ella podía ver por debajo de la decepción, una verdadera shinobi.

-"… Pero bueno, eso no es lo importante ahora, lo interesante Sakura-chan es que uno de ellos se encuentra infiltrado en el consejo de la arena y gracias a él, la información sobre tu "misión" no es un secreto para mi…"-

Sakura se sintió tremendamente más incomoda que antes, este hombre conocía información que solo los Kages debían de saber, al menos tendría que salir de ahí viva, así que comenzó a analizar la causa de la baja en su chacra, pro no dejo de escuchar lo que el enmascarado le decía.

Por su parte Sasuke después de haber logrado que sus ojos volvieran a ser de un negro carbón otra vez, los abrió, observó a Sakura y vio que estaba concentrada en lo que Madara le decía, ya se había dado cuenta desde hacía un tiempo de lo cambiada que estaba, ya no era la niña de 12 años que dejó tendida en una banca de cemento; ahora era una hermosa kunoichi, la cuál a pesar de crear cierto malestar en su ser, con tan solo su presencia atraía toda su atención, peor… ya se había dado cuenta de que solo necesitaba que alguien dijera "Sakura" para atraer su disimulada atención, y eso no le gustaba nada. El otro Uchiha seguía con su monologo…

-"… sé que te mueres por saber en que consiste ¿no es así niña?...ok…te lo diré; has sido dada como moneda de cambio a Suna…"-

Sakura medio entendió sus sarcásticas palabras, dedujo por lo que el hombre había dicho que en pocas palabras ya no le pertenecía a Konoha, la habían utilizada como intercambio por algo más; sin querer Sakura frunció el entrecejo, cerro los ojos y apretó sus carnosos labios, dejando entre ver lo incomoda y molesta que esto la hacía sentir.

Madara estaba disfrutando torturar sutilmente a la peli rosa, era un experto en eso… La otra victima de su tortura mental, es decir Sasuke, sintió como aumentaban de un solo golpe cinco niveles en su escala personal de ira, esos ancianos los cuales debían morir por haber orillado a su hermano a masacrar a su clan y vivir como un renegado sin honor, estaban echándole la vida a perder a alguien más, y el hecho de que fuera a Sakura, por alguna razón incomprensible para él le ponía los pelos de punta.

-"… te diré que pasará Sakura-san, Konoha se quedará con la poderosa hermana del Kazekage y tú mi querida niña serás propiedad exclusiva del orgulloso muchacho…"

El corazón de Sakura se oprimió, la parte de propiedad exclusiva no le gustaba nada-

-"… tengo que decirte que los ancianos de la arena son extremadamente más astutos que los de la hoja; utilizaron el hecho de que los Kages habían dado su permiso para que la rubia hermana de Gaara-san, quién no olvidemos es la kunoichi más fuerte de su aldea y controladora del viento se casara con un ninja de la hoja, para pedirte a ti como justa compensación por perderla a ella; los ancianos de Suna te tienen en alta estima, fuiste la única medico que pudo salvarle la vida a Kankuro de un veneno del cual ni su creador tenía antídoto; no solo eso, también junto con una hábil anciana lograste derrotar a uno de mis elementos, Sasori, el cuál era a mi parecer uno de los ninjas más fuertes y para culminar, los rumores de tus hazañas y tu nuevo apodo los convencieron, eres perfecta para ahora ser la prometida del joven pero poderoso Kazekage"-

Cuando Madara menciono la palabra prometida, Sakura agradeció al cielo el estar sentada y sostenida por esos amarres que ahora sabía eran la causa de sus bajos niveles de chacra, si no lo hubiera estado se habría desvanecido sobre el suelo, no solo la habían intercambiado, sino que la habían atado a un hombre al cual podía respetar, pero nunca amar, como ya lo había dicho miles de veces ella amaba a Sasuke; pasado el shock de la noticia, sintió como cada una de sus células se llenaban de una ira característica en ella, esos ancianos querían terminar de arruinar su vida, ahora no podía ni siquiera estar cerca de las personas que amaba, desde que los ancianos habían llegado a ese acuerdo, Haruno Sakura ya no era más una ninja de Konoha, sino que la prometida del Kazekage, una kunoichi de la arena.

Sakura sintió como su estomago se revolvía, pero no podía demostrarle a sus captores cuanto le afectaba esto o lo utilizarían en su contra, así que se limito a bajar la mirada al suelo en aparente señal de derrota.

Sasuke se había quedado en blanco, no sabía como procesar esa información, así que espero por más detalles, haber si así podía hacer reaccionar a su cerebro. Kabuto seguía observando los casi imperceptibles cambios de respiración en el Uchiha, esto le estaba empezando a gustar de verdad. Por su parte Madara estaba desconcertado, la kunoichi no lloraba, no gritaba ni mostraba ninguna señal de querer hacer comentarios sobre su nueva y última misión como kunoichi de Konoha, así que decidió presionarla un poco más…

-"Estaban felices sabes… los ancianos de la hoja, los tontos no salen de su burbuja y para hacer pasar un mal rato a su Hokage, a la cual odian, que mejor manera que despojándola de ti, no les importo que estuvieran perdiendo a una de las kunoichis con más potencial en la aldea…"-

Sakura sabía perfectamente a que estaba jugando Madara; ante sus ojos el tipo era un sádico y le gustaba hacer sufrir a sus presas, no física sino mentalmente… la quería romper… pero estaba jugando con las cartas equivocadas el enmascarado. Solo había dos cosas que podían romper su mente, una se llamaba Naruto y la otra Sasuke, y en lo que Madara derramaba su veneno sobre ella, la peli rosa había abierto un camino de luz en su yo interno; pediría algo a cambio de su "sacrificio", algo que beneficiaría a sus dos personas especiales.

-"Hey… basta ya con eso, deja de hablarme de lo poco valiosa que soy para esos ancianos y mejor dime directamente por que me trajiste aquí; nada de lo que me has dicho justifica mi presencia en este lugar"-

Madara estaba frustrado, mucha gente estallaba con mucho menos que eso y la kunoichi parecía tan fresca como una lechuga, bueno no así de fresca, pero si lo suficiente como para exasperarlo. No era el único sorprendido por las palabras y actitud de la peli rosa, Sasuke tampoco comprendía su actitud, la Sakura que él conocía, debería de estar llorando como Magdalena justo ahora. Madara quería romper la mente de la kunoichi, así que trataría con otra estrategia…

-"Verás niña, llegaremos a ese punto en poco tiempo, pero dime ¿porqué una explosiva kunoichi como tu, no esta tan molesta como debería al saber que no te pidieron permiso para hacerte la propiedad de un muchacho que gracias a haber crecido como un demonio no tiene la capacidad de amar…"-

Sakura ya estaba cansada de ese hombre, así que le respondió sinceramente, con la esperanza de que dejara de hablar disparates, pero también le dio lo que ella sabía que el Uchiha mayor quería ver… lagrimas.

-"Se que mi vida con Gaara-sama no será fácil, pero él para mi no es nada cercano a un demonio, es un hombre al cual respeto y admiro; en cuanto al porque no me enoja el contenido de esta misión es por eso mismo, es mi misión, la última como ninja de la hoja, la aldea en la cual crecí y en la que viven las personas a las que amo; por Konoha y por mis amigos la cumpliré sin importar las consecuencias que esta provoque en mi vida… yo amo lo que Konoha representa en mi vida y mi mejor amigo será su Hokage algún día, eso lo sé…"-

Las lágrimas de Sakura corrían por su níveo rostro, sus ojos mostraban resignación y sus hermosos labios formaban una dulce sonrisa. Sasuke sintió como cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba y también como la impotencia se apoderaba de su ser, las lagrimas de Sakura siempre lo rebajaban a ese lastimoso estado. Cuando tenían doce años, en el ahora puente Naruto, las lagrimas de Sakura lo hicieron alejarse de la luz y darse cuenta de que su cuerpo aun sentía, sus músculos estaban tensos y la impotencia que se apoderó de sus sentidos terminó por despertarlo, quería que Sakura lo dejara respirar con más facilidad, pero sobretodo que dejara de llorar; lo que sus lagrimas le hacían sentir lo molestaba.

Después, esas mismas lágrimas casi lo convencieron de quedarse a su lado la noche que decidió su destino. Más recientemente, el día que mató a Danzo y casi terminaba él mismo con la vida de su excompañera, sintió que los efectos de las lagrimas de la peli rosa provocaron que debido a la tensión de sus músculos su cuerpo se alentara; pero la impotencia, acompañada de la locura que ya dominaba su cuerpo, le aconsejaban a su razón eliminar la fuente de tal malestar; de no ser por Naruto, nunca más tendrá que preocuparse por los molestos efectos de las lágrimas de su excompañera en su cuerpo y mente, aunque ahora que gracias a Naruto e Itachi había perdido un poco de la locura de aquel día, podía ver con claridad que la muerte de la kunoichi le causaría un malestar mayor y permanente.

No solo sus lágrimas le habían llamado la atención, las palabras de Sakura se habían metido en lo más profundo de su cabeza, a ella no le importaba sacrificar su vida por la aldea por la cual Itachi se sacrifico; con esto Sasuke apretó con fuerza sus uñas contra su palma, provocando que un poco de sangre brotara. Kabuto ya estaba mostrando una sonrisa sutil, pero llena de locura, algo en el comportamiento del joven Uchiha le estaba haciendo el día… Madara después de unos segundos de estupefacción, comenzó a reírse como loco…

-"Jajaja… sabes kunoichi, las palabras que acabas de decir se parecen mucho a las que me dijo Itachi Uchiha el día que le pregunte el por que llevaría a cabo la masacre de su propio clan, era su última misión para Konoha, a la cual amaba por lo que esta representaba, además de las diferencias que él ya tenía con su clan, pero fue como un deja vu cuando te oí…"-

Sasuke ya no podía retraer más su Dojutsu, el hecho de saber que Sakura e Itachi pensaban de la misma manera le hizo perder un poco más el control sobre su ira. Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos como platos y sintió como comenzaba a hiperventilar…

-"¿Misión?...¿Itachi Uchiha?...¿de qué hablas?..."-

Sakura hablaba entre respiraciones, esta vez sus lágrimas venían desde el fondo de su corazón. _¿A eso se refería Naruto con ~"la verdad sobre Itachi"?~_, pensó.

Sakura sintió como Madara había hecho una pequeña grieta en su coraza mental…

-"Naruto-kun no te conto ¿eh?; verás Sakura-chan, claramente no puedes procesar lo que acabo de decir, así que te lo explicare. Itachi Uchiha no mató a su clan por ser un loco asesino con sed de sangre, no… él amaba a la villa de la hoja y como los ancianos del consejo dudaban de su clan, lo utilizaban como doble agente para vigilarlos, un buen día decidieron que era hora de deshacerse del problemático grupo… él elegido para hacerlo fue Itachi. Como él sabía que el Sandaime no estaba de acuerdo del todo con tal decisión, le pidió como último favor que dejaran vivir a su amado hermanito y que viera por él mientras crecía, el buen Sarutobi acepto. Itachi quería hacer de su hermano un héroe y limpiar el nombre Uchiha, por lo que se aseguro de que Sasuke lo odiara para que algún día lo matara y así lograra lo anterior. Como ves Sakura-chan, tus ancianos tomaron a un ángel y lo arrastraron en el fango, así convirtiéndolo en un demonio ante los ojos de todo el mundo…"-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Sasuke explotó por fin, la mención de la desgracia de su hermano desbordo su ira, él sabia que Madara nunca contaba la totalidad de la historia, Itachi le aclaró algunos puntos después de derrotar a Kabuto (el cual escapo después de decirles como detener su técnica) y antes de hacerse polvo frente a sus ojos. La única razón por la que seguía con Akatsuki era por que solo nunca llegaría hasta los ancianos, nadie le creería que de pronto ya no deseaba destruir Konoha, así que ninjas de todas las aldeas se interpondrían en su camino, entre ellos los Kages. Aunque ya no estaba seguro de que quedarse del lado de Madara fuera la mejor opción. El manipulador enmascarado había provocado que Sasuke se moviera bruscamente con dirección a ellos, lo cual hizo que su capucha se deslizara sobre sus hombros.

Ahora Sakura claramente supo quién era el encapuchado. Un colérico Sasuke iba en su dirección, sus labios estaban apretados, formando una tensa línea, claramente conteniendo para si mismo lo que quería decir, sus ojos estaban pintados de un rojo sangre con un patrón extraño en negro; ella no recordaba que el Sharingan de Sasuke tuviera esa forma…

-"Madara, dejemos de hablar de mi hermano y dinos de una buena vez por que nos estas haciendo perder el tiempo a todos; ¿para que esta Sakura aquí?"-

Kabuto se quedo boquiabierto y confundido, Sakura potencialmente podría ser un punto débil para Sasuke, pero claramente la furia del prepotente Uchiha se debía a lo de siempre: Itachi. Sakura estaba desconcertada por la información que había recibido, no sabía que pensar ni para que lado hacerse, como lo había dicho Madara, la culpa de todo la tenían los ancianos de la aldea, el temor irracional que sentían por los Uchiha los llevo a "manipular" a Itachi, para que masacrara a su propia sangre; pero algo no cuadraba y a pesar de que se moría por saber las diferencias que Itachi había tenido con su clan, este no era el momento para preguntarlo… Sasuke no lo permitiría. La interrupción de Sasuke exaspero a Madara, pero a este siendo un experto en decepción no se le noto ni gota de enojo en su voz…

-"Ok, ok, Sasuke-kun, ya jugué demasiado con esta hermosa cerecita…"-

El hecho de que el enmascarado llamara cerecita a Sakura, hizo bufar a Sasuke, lo cual agrego un dato más al vasto análisis que Kabuto estaba llevando acabo. El jovial enmascarado siguió con sus explicaciones…

-"… Veamos, por donde empezar… ¡ah, ya se!... El Edo-Tensei de Kabuto era mi fuerza más poderosa en esta guerra, capturar a los últimos dos jirunchuki ha probado ser casi imposible, el Shukaku no ha aceptado a ningún "contenedor" al que lo he tratado de unir, no importando si es humano o no. Entre tú y Naruto-kun me arruinaron mis planes con los clones de Zetzu y realmente creía que esta guerra la había perdido. Pero entonces se me abrió un camino justo delante de mí… Todos sabemos que una de las estrategias básicas para ganar una guerra es divide y vencerás, pues bien eso es lo que planeo hacer… El Kazekage es el comandante general de la alianza shinobi, por lo tanto un ataque directo a él, realizado por un ninja de la aldea con la que tiene nexos más fuertes provocaría un gran caos, del cual nosotros nos aprovecharemos. Es comúnmente conocido que las aldeas que más se apoyan son Suna y Konoha, y sus ancianos me dieron a la kunoichi de la hoja perfecta para atacar al Kazekage, es más tal vez hasta lo mates, ¡eres su prometida!, pupila de la Godaime, la mejor ninja medico después de Shizune y Tsunade…"-

Si Sakura no vomitó por lo que estaba escuchando, fue por su fuerza de voluntad, no quería que este hombre se diera cuenta de cuanto le afectaba que la quisieran utilizar para lastimar a Gaara, no lo amaba pero estaba segura de que no quería lastimarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. La peli rosa al mismo tiempo que le daba vueltas a las palabras de Madara, analizaba su entorno, buscando posibles salidas. Además de los cuatro ninjas enfrente de ella y de las dos sillas (la de ella y la de Kabuto), vio una mesa en la que estaban apoyadas una jarra y cuatro copas, no sabía el contenido de la jarra y no era importante saberlo; su silla estaba recargada contra la pared, de hecho podía tocarla y al fondo, detrás de todos los Akatsuki se encontraba una estatua bastante grande, de hecho ella diría que gigante, tenía nueve ojos, pero solo uno de ellos estaba abierto…

-"Oh…veo que te llamo la atención mi contenedor maestro, sabes ahí es en donde almaceno a los Bijus, en este momento 6 de ellos no están, Naruto se esta entreteniendo con ellos; el único biju aquí presente es el Shukaku…jajaja… casualmente el demonio de tu prometido…"-

Sakura planeaba utilizar la estatua para alcanzar un agujero que se veía en el techo y por el cuál entraba la luz del sol, claramente estaba bajo tierra, pero debido al "Biju de Gaara" estaba comenzando a dudar, no sabía que tan bien contenida estaba la bestia de una cola. Recordó el cuerpo sin vida de Gaara después de que Naruto y Kakashi lo habían rescatado del Akatsuki rubio, ese día habían separado a Gaara del Shukaku y cuando se dio cuenta de que este hecho lo había matado sintió que le encajaban miles de kunais en el pecho, ella creyó que fue debido a que lo mismo le podría pasar a Naruto… Algo en ese recuerdo le hizo prometerse que no dejaría que de nuevo algo así pasara…ni a Naruto ni a Gaara… no mientras ella estuviera viva.

-"Tú das por hecho que voy a atacar a Gaara-sama, lamento decepcionarte pero primero muerta que levantar un dedo contra él. Búscate otra"-

Madara no lo podía creer, la kunoichi se había recuperado de todo lo que él con mucho esfuerzo le había ocasionado; estaba intrigado por el cambio radical que la peli rosa había tenido en segundos, era como si fuera otra persona… El rostro de la muchacha ya no tenía lágrimas, sus ojos ya no mostraban tristeza ni desesperación alguna, sus labios ya no temblaban con desesperación. Ahora la kunoichi se veía desafiante, segura de si misma; verla era como observar a un tigre acorralado, a pesar de estar perdida (obviamente moriría), lucharía hasta el último segundo…

-"Eres una joya kunoichi, un verdadero diamante el cual no se ha determinado de pulir"-

Sasuke estaba desconcertado, ¿quién era esa mujer en el cuerpo de Sakura?, cuando eran niños no tenía la capacidad de detener sus sentimientos en seco, así como lo había hecho entonces; pero lo de "primero muerta que levantar un dedo contra Gaara" no le gustaba para nada… ¿Por qué era tan importante para ella si vivía o moría el monstruo que los había tratado de matar?... ¿había pasado algo entre esos dos?... de pronto sintió un diferente tipo de enojo, veía rojo y no era por el sharingan, de pronto sintió como la locura lo poseía una vez mas, quería al Kazekage muerto… A diferencia de Kabuto, Madara no le daba importancia a los cambios de actitud en Sasuke…

-"En cuanto a como planeo hacer que lo hagas, veras teniendo el Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan y el Rinengan, no será muy difícil romper incluso una mente tan fuerte como la tuya, para cuando termine contigo no sabrás ni como te llamas ni quién es tu enemigo, y cuando te deje recuperar la cordura ya tendrás el cadáver cubierto de sangre del poderoso Kazekage en tus manos, delante de todos los demás Kages."-

Sakura no podía respirar, no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz Madara, pero el solo hecho de pensar en el cuerpo sin vida de Gaara, hacía que sus malestares regresaran; su dolor de cabeza se intensificó, todo le comenzó a dar vueltas, las lágrimas que había logrado detener, ahora bajaban como cascadas por sus mejillas y su cuerpo sudaba frío y había nudos en su pecho y estomago, de pronto respirar era toda una odisea…

Sasuke se sentía más que enfermo de tan solo pensar en lo que el sádico hombre planeaba hacerle a Sakura, si lo lograba, ella nunca más sería la misma, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… quería vomitar. Kabuto sonreía ampliamente, desde que Madara explicó lo que le haría a la kunoichi, vio como la cara de Sasuke había perdido todo su color, su piel era casi transparente; la chica sería útil para más de una cosa a su parecer; cuando culminó su investigación, volvió a concentrarse en su auto curación y decidió poner los ojos en el piso, el cuál a pesar de la poca luz que entraba al "cuarto" se veía más sucio.

Madara decidió que ya era la hora de llevar a cabo su plan, se acercó a la temblorosa kunoichi y colocando sus ojos a la altura de los de ella, pronunció:

-"Jemma"-

A pesar de Sakura tener los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la técnica comenzó… Todos los presentes observaban atentamente las reacciones de la peli rosa. Esperaban que ella comenzará a gritar en cualquier momento… mientras tanto por el orificio del techo se colaba la arena, de una forma silenciosa pero fluida…

Dentro de la mente de Sakura, Madara se topo con algo que no esperaba, vio la representación mental de Sakura, la cuál era de una estatura un poco menor a la suya propia, cuando se acercó a ella vio como solo se quedaba ahí, esperando a que llegara a ella, con una expresión llena de desafío. A escasos cinco pasos de ella, vio como su boca se movía y escuchó lo que decía…

-"Si piensas que solo dejaré que entres a mi mente sin lucha alguna, lamento decepcionarte, pero lucharé hasta que muera mi cuerpo o se quebré sin arreglo mi mente…"-

La actitud de la ojiverde lo hizo reír ¿Qué le hacía pensar que ella tenía la mínima oportunidad de oponerse?, él le mostraría que tan débil realmente era. A dos pasos de ella vio como los ojos de la kunoichi se llenaban de malicia y comenzaba a levantar un uppercut con dirección a su quijada, trató de esquivarlo pero…

-"¡SHANNARO!"-

Al Sakura gritar esa palabra, Madara ya se había movido para esquivar su golpe, pero lo que vio lo dejo con los ojos como platos. Frente a él ya no solo se encontraba la pequeña kunoichi, sino que había una "representación" mucho más grande de ella misma en blanco y negro, como todo en la mente de la peli rosa era negro, solo percibió las líneas blancas… en su frente estaba grabado "Sakura interna", y sintió como a pesar de haber tratado de esquivar el golpe, una fuerza ineludible y monstruosa lo golpeaba fuertemente, expulsándolo bruscamente de la mente de Sakura.

Los ahí presentes no podían creer lo que estaban viendo… De pronto de la nada el cuerpo de Madara parecía haber sido fuertemente empujado por una fuerza invisible, cayendo cómicamente sobre su trasero; Sakura repentinamente abrió los ojos y aprovechándose de la estupefacción de todos, concentro el poco chacra que le quedaba en la punta de sus dedos, rompiendo primero la cuerda que ataba sus manos y después las de sus pies; las cuerdas habían reprimido al mínimo su chacra, pero alguien con su control sobre este, era capaz de tomar ese mínimo y moldearlo lo suficiente como para romper las resistentes cuerdas que la ataban, si de verdad querían atarla tendrían que diseñar nuevas cuerdas, solo para ella. La peli rosa salió corriendo en línea recta hacía la gigantesca estatua, no tenía mucha energía, pero la adrenalina que su cuerpo estaba liberando desde que decidió golpear mentalmente a Madara le estaba dando un "boost", llegando a la estatua salto y su pie toco un punto entre el ojo abierto y uno de los cerrados, para apoyarse y saltar al hoyo en el techo, como lo había planeado, pero Zetzu salió de la nada y la abrazo por la cintura, un grito ahogado salió de la boca de Sakura…

-"Te atrape"-

Sakura sintió como el efecto de la adrenalina abandonaba su cuerpo, empezó a sentir como la desesperanza se apoderaba de su ser… había perdido su única oportunidad…

-"¡Bien Zetzu! No la sueltes, esa niña es más importante…"-

Comenzó a ordenar Madara, pero no terminó lo que decía, una tormenta de arena comenzó a levantarse en todo el cuarto, no era posible ver nada de lo que pasaba enfrente de ellos. Delante de Sakura y Zetzu la arena comenzó a tomar forma, un pelirrojo oji verde, muy atractivo (a los ojos de Sakura), se solidificó. Sakura sintió como "le volvía la alma al cuerpo", la desesperanza fue sustituida por alegría, y ver al pelirrojo ahí enfrente de ella hizo que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente, y una extraña sensación hiciera que le cosquilleara el pecho; ella le atribuyó todo lo anterior a que él estaba ahí vivo y tratando de ayudarla.

Gaara ordeno a su arena que atacara al clon y extendió sus brazos para zafar a Sakura del amarre del este. Cuando Sakura apoyó en la estatua para saltar sobre Gaara, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que abrió una grieta bastante grande en esta y ella chocó fuertemente contra el cuerpo del Kazekage, los brazos de ambos se cerraron en la espalda del otro, los dos lo hicieron por inercia, Sakura para no caerse y Gaara para que Sakura no se le resbalara, pero ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que ambos sintieron cuando se "abrazaron", una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos y sus corazones latían desenfrenadamente.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar escucharon las órdenes de Madara…

-"Atrápenla, no dejen que se la lleve"-

De pronto Gaara y Sakura estaban rodeados por un cansado Madara, un lastimoso Kabuto y un colérico Sasuke, el clon ya se había muerto… el Kazekage se aferró fuertemente a la peli rosa, primero muerto que dejar que se la volvieran a llevar, Sakura ya estaba muy cansada y vacía de todo rastro de chacra que pudiera usar como para levantar un puño, así que se limito a apretarse más fuertemente contra Gaara y esconder su cara sobre el hombro del pelirrojo. Todos estaban listos para atacar, pero algo los detuvo en seco…

**-"Hola mocoso, nos volvemos a ver… ¿me extrañaste?"-**

La voz ronca y alocada del Shukaku resonó en todo el recinto, la arena que se encontraba por todas partes comenzó a fusionarse con el chacra del Biju… la grieta en la estatua había dejado que el chacra del monstruo se liberara poco a poco… la arena envolvió a los tres Akatsuki, prohibiendo sus movimientos, Sasuke y Madara aparecían y desaparecían, pero la arena los volvía a capturar.

Sasuke no quería atacarlos para que Madara volviera a capturar a Sakura, solo quería que Gaara quitara sus sucias manos de ella, el pelirrojo nunca le había caído bien, sabiendo que era el "prometido" de la peli rosa no le gustaba nada, pero cuando vio que Sakura había saltado "alegremente" sobre los brazos del estúpido Kazekage algo hizo clic en su cerebro y de pronto todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el chidori nagshi. De pronto ya nada le importaba, solo separar a esos dos y llevarse lejos de Madara a Sakura, pero aun más lejos del pelirrojo… del maldito pelirrojo; pro la arena combinada con el chacra del Shukaku lo frustraban.

El Shukaku se sentía inexplicablemente feliz de ver al pelirrojo que alguna vez fue su contenedor, y sabía exactamente lo que tenía que proponerle con tal de que Madara no lo volviera a encerrar, después de todo al ser al que había elegido para ser su contenedor era Gaara y mientras el viviera no habría otro.

**-"¡Hey!, mocoso… te propongo un trato, te ayudo a ti y a tu chica a cambio de que aceptes ser mi contenedor una vez más"-**

Gaara no lo podía creer, el monstruo que siempre había querido ser libre estaba prácticamente rogando por que lo volviera a aprisionar. A pesar de la sorpresa, Gaara se concentro en la propuesta… desde que se dio cuenta de quién había secuestrado a Sakura, sabía que sus posibilidades de salir con vida de esto no eran muchas, esos tres eran ninjas extremadamente poderosos y a pesar de él poder pelear uno a uno con cualquiera de ellos, nunca podría ganar a menos de que un milagro ocurriera… y el milagro le estaba pidiendo que volviera a aceptarlo; cuando sintió que Sakura aflojaba un poco su agarre en él, bajó la mirada y se encontró con los grandes ojos de la peli rosa llenos de preocupación, de pronto todas las dudas o miedos que tenía se esfumaron… la tenía que sacar con vida… ahora esa era su máxima prioridad. Un puño de chacra rojo gigantesco se puso como a 70 cm de él, y entonces tomo su decisión.

-"Voy a extrañar el poder dormir"-

Gaara dijo lo anterior con una media sonrisa en sus labios y extendió su puño hasta tocar con este el puño de chacra. Inmediatamente el chacra del Shukaku comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo del Kazekage, fusionándose con las células del muchacho y alojando su conciencia en la mente del pelirrojo. Sakura sintió como por unos momentos, los cuales le parecieron eternos, el cuerpo de Gaara se sacudía y era rodeado por un agresivo chacra rojo; estaba preocupada por su ahora prometido.

_**~Juntos de nuevo ¿eh?~**_

Gaara sintió como corría por su cuerpo el chacra del Biju, éste le estaba permitiendo que lo usara, se dio cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que podía utilizar el chacra del Shukaku estando consiente, podía sentir como éste deseaba la sangre de sus contrincantes, de hecho estaba sediento.

~Te prometo que los mataremos otro día, hoy tenemos que sacarla de aquí~

_**~Grrr… como quieras muchacho, pero es una promesa~**_

Con eso dicho una tormenta de arena cubrió un radio de un kilómetro a la redonda, ante los ojos estupefactos de los observadores, Gaara y Sakura se convirtieron en arena, el chacra de Sakura estaba drenado, así que no había nada que sentir y el de Gaara al estar combinado con el del Shukaku y controlando la arena, se encontraba en todas partes. Para cuando la arena calló inerte al suelo, Madara, Sasuke y Kabuto ya no podían hacer nada, la pareja ya estaba muy lejos y fuera de su área de rastreo.

Madara estaba furioso, no podía creer lo que había pasado, todo lo que había perdido. Primero el Shukaku, el cuál voluntariamente se había unido al Kazekage, segundo la oportunidad perfecta de dividir al enemigo y tercero la más importante, la "Taitsu"; Madara creía que el clan por el que corría el chacra de la unificadora estaba extinto, pero hoy entrando en la mente de la peli rosa se había dado cuenta de que no era así, ~¿cómo no lo vi antes?~... Sonriendo maliciosamente y sin querer pronunció…

-"HASEKURA"-

* * *

_**Huy... me tarde mucho más de lo que esperaba, disculpen la tardanza. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero no tardarme mucho para el próximo capi. Espero les guste este... no olviden comentar, eso me ayuda a mejorar n.=**_


	4. POSESIVO

4. POSESIVO

El mundo de Naruto y los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

"Vuelvo una vez más a enredarme en la confusión,

Pienso en ti más de lo normal,

Aun sabiendo que me puedo quebrantar

Y que junto a ti jamás conoceré lo que es amar"

(Anónimo)

Gaara había sentido como justo antes de transformarlos en arena a él mismo y a Sakura, la kunoichi se había desvanecido en sus brazos, esto lo puso frenético, estaba lleno de angustia y el Shukaku podía sentirlo también, durante todos sus años de vida, nunca había tenido una conexión tan fuerte con ningún Jinchuriki, ni siquiera con el mismo Gaara; al parecer el hecho de que las dos partes estuvieran de acuerdo en el trato, había hecho más fuerte la conexión.

Siempre habían forzado al Biju en el cuerpo de un humano; claro si el humano no era "compatible", el chacra de Shukaku lo destruía, pero Gaara desde bebe había probado ser un digno contenedor, siempre habían compartido pensamientos, pero nunca sentimientos…

~ **¡Hey!, mocoso…tranquilízate, me haces sentir extraño** ~

A pesar de que la voz estaba en su cabeza, Gaara la ignoro y acelero la velocidad de la arena, tenía que llegar lo antes posible con Tsunade. Su viaje no fue tan largo como debería, lo que habría hecho sin Shukaku en cinco horas, le tomo solo una y media con él.

Tsunade estaba en su tienda, sentada en su silla y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, ya eran ocho horas desde que se había iniciado la búsqueda de su pupila. Mientras el Kazekage no se encontraba ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus deberes.

Al principio se habían molestado los otros Kages ante la irresponsabilidad del muchacho, el Tsuchikage había dicho algo así como "es por eso que no pones la guerra en las manos de un bebe, huye a la primera de cambio", pero cuando Tsunade les explicó el por qué lo había hecho, algunos lo entendieron, pero el Raikage no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, dijo que podían permitirse perder shinobis, aun más prometidas, pero no la guerra…

Tsunade entendía su razonamiento, ella tampoco comprendía por qué Gaara había abandonado todo por ir a buscar a Sakura él mismo, pero le estaba agradecida desde el fondo de su alma por ello; así que sin más le había acomodado un buen jab en la quijada al orgulloso Raikage, este al ver que "democráticamente" había perdido se quedo callado, pero no por eso menos enojado.

La Godaime seguía pensando en las reacciones de los demás Kages cuando sintió como un chacra gigantesco se acercaba a toda velocidad con dirección al campamento. Alertada por el peligro latente que este representaba, salió de su tienda a toda prisa y vio en dirección norte como una tormenta de arena roja se acercaba al campamento, antes de poder razonar siquiera el quién o qué podría ser la arena, esta ya estaba materializándose a las afueras del campamento, vio como Gaara con una inconsciente Sakura en sus brazos, aparecían ante sus incrédulos ojos.

De pronto la rubia sintió como su corazón saltaba en su pecho y todo su cuerpo se relajaba, pero el hecho de que Sakura estuviera inconsciente no dejo que se sintiera completamente aliviada, justo iba a correr hacía ellos, cuando vio como Gaara ya venía apresuradamente en su dirección, su entrecejo estaba fruncido, pero sus ojos denotaban desesperación, esto la había paralizado por unos segundos, cuando Gaara llego a ella, la paso de largo con dirección a la tienda de la rubia…

-"Tsunade-sama, venga conmigo por favor"-

La Hokage percibió exasperación en la voz del muchacho, ¿estaba enojado?, no se quedo pensando mucho tiempo, enseguida emprendió carrera hacía su propia tienda. Cuando entró, vio como Gaara con mucho cuidado colocaba a la inconsciente kunoichi sobre la colchoneta y como con ternura depositaba la cabeza de la peli rosa sobre la almohada; el Kazekage la tenía sin palabras… el muchacho claramente tenía sentimientos por su pupila, la pregunta era si él ya se había dado cuenta de eso…

-"Godaime-sama, por favor revísela, cuando llegue le trataron de aplicar una técnica que desconozco, supongo que mental y aunque parecía que no la había afectado, ella se desvaneció justo antes de escaparnos"-

Tsunade salió de su estupefacción, las palabras de Gaara y el tono de su voz la habían asustado, el siempre tranquilo Kazekage hablaba con una angustia casi imperceptible, pero angustia al final…

-"Ok, Gaara… dame un poco de espacio"-

El muchacho aun tenía su mano unida a la de Sakura, pero con lo anterior dicho tuvo que soltarla y alejarse un metro atrás sentándose en posición de loto y sus brazos entrecruzados a la altura de su pecho, para dejar que la Godaime hiciera su trabajo.

~ **Veo que ella es importante para ti muchacho, ¡Ja! Sabía que era especial aquella vez que nos enfrentó, no escogiste mal.** ~

Las palabras de Shukaku alertaron a Gaara, Sakura de verdad era especial, pero…

~ No la escogí… me la dieron… ~

La pesadez en la voz del muchacho y el dolor en su corazón, el cuál el Biju también podía sentir, le hizo darse cuenta de lo complicado que se había vuelto el pelirrojo en tan poco tiempo, era obvio que él la quería, pero sus palabras no concordaban con lo que ambos sentían…

~ **Como quieras muchacho, repítetelo hasta que te lo creas… a mi no me engañas** ~

Gaara apretó sus ojos y respiró profundo, Shukaku no llevaba ni tres horas unido a él y ya creía que sabía más de él que ¡él mismo!... Su conversación hubiera seguido, Shukaku quería que Gaara se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, después de todo la pele rosa sería la única que el Biju aceptaría como pareja de su contenedor, ¡la escuincla tenía agallas!; pero la Godaime ya había terminado su inspección y los interrumpió…

-"Su cuerpo esta en perfecto estado, no hay rastros de tortura física alguna, ni siquiera hay rasguños en su piel, solo las marcas de lasos en sus muñecas y tobillos, su actividad cerebral es normal y no hay rastros de chacra ajeno a su cuerpo, lo único crítico son sus niveles de chacra, si hubiera usado un poco más sus canales de chacra, estos hubieran colapsado y su vida estaría en peligro, de ahí en más no hay nada…"-

Al saber Gaara que Sakura estaba bien, sintió como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo, de no haber sido por que ya estaba sentado en el piso se hubiera desplomado sobre este de puro alivio… La Godaime vio como las tensas facciones del Kazekage se habían suavizado, y como había exhalado en señal de alivio en cuanto menciono que Sakura estaba perfectamente a bien, lo cual además de ser un alivio también para ella, también la intrigaba…

-"¿En dónde y con quién estaba?"-

Gaara se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento de decir lo poco que sabía, la Hokage estaba mirándolo expectante, aunque no sería la única que escucharía atentamente, Shukaku también quería saber que había pasado con la kunoichi…

-"Los secuestradores eran lo que queda de Akatsuki, es decir, el enmascarado que se hace llamar Madara, Yakushi Kabuto, uno de los clones llamados Zetzu y Uchiha Sasuke… La tenían en un cuarto subterráneo, el cuál se encuentra al norte de aquí…"-

Cuando Tsunade escucho quienes eran los captores, se quedo con la boca abierta. Sakura había sido secuestrada por cuatro de los ninjas más peligrosos en toda la historia y había regresado casi ilesa; no solo eso… Gaara había logrado rescatarla, regresando sin un solo rasguño él mismo y con un aura más peligrosa que cuando se fue…

-"Pero… ¿Para qué la querían?... ¿Por qué no le hicieron daño?... ¿Cómo salieron vivos y sin rasguños de ahí?... ¡Habla!"-

Gaara vio el rostro lleno de incertidumbre y preocupación de la Godaime, pero desgraciadamente él tenía casi las mismas dudas que ella…

-"En cuanto a ¿para que la querían y por qué no la dañaron?, me temo que no tengo respuestas, ella es la única que tal vez lo pueda saber; cuando llegué al lugar del que provenía su casi nulo chacra, ella estaba llorando con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, claramente asustada, nunca la había visto así; Sasuke estaba pálido cuál harina, Madara tenía sus ojos a la altura de los de Sakura y los otros dos solo observaban , me encontraba analizando la situación, cuando escuche decir a Madara el nombre de una técnica suya, la cual no tengo idea de que debía de provocar, se llama "Jemma", creí que algo pasaría, pero nada sucedió, solo de la nada cayó de espaldas sobre su trasero y Sakura salió corriendo hacía una estatua, cuando saltó sobre esta, Zetzu la detuvo y ahí fue cuando decidí actuar, los 3 "hombres" más peligrosos estaban lejos de Sakura, así que ese era el momento para acercarme a ella, Sakura logró escabullirse de entre sus brazos y mientras ella se apoyaba en la estatua, yo maté al clon…"-

Gaara hizo una pausa involuntaria, pero casi imperceptible para la Hokage cuando llego a la parte en la que ambos se abrazaron, sintió nuevamente la corriente eléctrica que subía por su espina y llegaba hasta su cerebro, y una vez más su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente; tan solo con recordar como se había sentido el tener a la peli rosa entre sus brazos y el delicioso aroma que esta desprendía hacían que su cuerpo se sintiera más caliente, especialmente sus mejillas, las cuales se habían tornado en un ligero color rojizo.

Para su buena suerte, su coraza de arena no dejaba que tal gesto fuera percibido por la Hokage, para ella el muchacho se veía igual que siempre… estoico; pero también, para su mala suerte Shukaku podía sentir exactamente lo mismo que él, solo que permaneció callado, estaba tan sobrecogido por estos nuevos sentimientos como lo estaba Gaara, aunque el mapache sabía exactamente lo que estos indicaban y el pelirrojo estaba renuente a pensar en la razón que los disparaba…

-"Escuche como Madara les ordenaba a los otros que no la dejaran escapar, por que ella era más importante… aunque no termino la oración, no dijo más importante que qué cosa; Sakura para entonces ya estaba en mi poder y planeaba escapar con ella, pero me vi rodeado por los tres ninjas, de no ser por que lo inimaginable paso en ese momento, probablemente yo estaría muerto y ellos tendrían a Sakura de nuevo…

… Shukaku de alguna manera se libero de su prisión y me propuso un trato que al estar Sakura en peligro no pude rechazar. Una vez más el Ichibi y yo somos uno. Con la ayuda del chara de Shukaku levante una tormenta de arena en un kilómetro a la redonda y nos transforme a Sakura y a mí en arena, para así camuflarnos en esta…

… al toda la arena que controlo tener mi chacra y al haber escondido cualquier rastro del chacra de Sakura con el mio propio, no nos pudieron rastrear, y cuando ya estábamos fuera de la tormenta retire mi chacra de la arena, ellos ya no podían sentirnos, así que el escape fue un éxito"-

Tsunade, quién había escuchado atentamente y sin interrumpir el monologo del pelirrojo, estaba desconcertada, sorprendida y aterrada, la expresión en su cara para cualquier otro hubiera resultado cómica, pero para Gaara quién sabía del amor maternal que la Godaime sentía por su pupila, le provocaba todo, menos risa…

La Hokage seguía repasando lo que había escuchado decir a Gaara solo unos segundos atrás, Madara había tratado de utilizar una técnica mental en Sakura y claramente no había funcionado, la única que podía saber no despertaría en por lo menos diez horas, además el Kazekage había aceptado al Biju una vez más en su cuerpo, y lo había hecho para sacar a Sakura de aquel "Pozo de muerte"…

Algo en este hecho le lleno el alma de tranquilidad, de pronto ya no sentía tan "terrible" el hecho de que su pequeña Sakura se fuera a casar con el pelirrojo, el muchacho se ganaba cada vez más la confianza de Tsunade, el único problema sería la opinión de su pupila sobre su nuevo destino…

-"Gracias Gaara, no sabes cuan en deuda estoy contigo al haber aceptado la carga de ser un Jinchuriki una vez más…"-

¿Gracias?... Gaara no lo había hecho para ganarse el agradecimiento de la Hokage, no estaba muy seguro aun del por que… excepto que cuando vio a los ojos llenos de preocupación de Sakura y al sentirla en sus brazos, supo que lo haría… ella no moriría por su cobardía…

-"No hay tal deuda Godaime-sama, ella es mi prometida…mi responsabilidad"-

Tsunade solo sonrió dulcemente, sus ojos estaban llenos de cristalinas lágrimas, las cuales habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas; el chico aun no se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, con el dorso de su mano derecha se limpio las escurridizas lágrimas y respiró profundo, había llegado la hora de poner al tanto al Kazekage de lo que había pasado en las ocho horas que no estuvo…

-"Ok Gaara, estamos a mano… salvaste a mi "hija" y te la vas a llevar pronto… Pero ahora es necesario que sepas lo poco que paso mientras no estabas, al no haber más Edo-Tensei, el luchar contra los clones ha sido más fácil, los estamos terminando, la única batalla de la que aun no sabemos nada es la de Naruto, pero si dices que Madara era el que tenía a Sakura, entonces es momento de emprender su búsqueda y la de Killer Bee, podría ser que Akatsuki también los haya capturado"-

Gaara escuchaba con atención, eran buenas noticias, iban ganando y…

-"No creo que Madara los haya capturado, el contenedor de los Biju que ahí se encontraba en ese recinto según me dice Shukaku estaba vacío excepto por él, Madara lo había dejado ahí apropósito, ese no era el contenedor original, sino solo un provisional… el original debe de estar en donde estén combatiendo Naruto y los otros…

… además no sentí ni rastro de otro chacra además de los ya mencionados y él de Yamato el anbu de Konoha, al cuál no me arriesgue a rescatar, mi objetivo era encontrar y rescatar a Sakura. Para llegar a él necesitamos un plan menos improvisado, por lo que percibí, su chacra de alguna forma se extiende a lo largo de un territorio considerable, como si lo estuvieran drenando y distribuyendo"-

Lo anterior dejó sin palabras a la Godaime, el solo pensar en lo que le podrían estar haciendo al pobre Tenzo (nombre real de Yamato) la ponía enferma, y esto lo percibió el Kazekage, quién vio como la rubia palidecía y su respiración se alteraba, de pronto el pelirrojo lamentaba un poco el haber dejado al ninja a su suerte… solo un poco…

-"Comprendo que por el éxito del rescate hayas tenido que dejar atrás a Yamato, pero tenemos que movernos rápido, yo iré a preparar un plan de rescate con los demás Kages, tú quédate aquí y háblame si Sakura despierta, es vital que sepamos la poca o mucha información que logró obtener… tu debes descansar por el momento"-

Gaara se disponía a objetarle lo de tener que descansar, después de todo el que dejó al anbu en manos del enemigo, había sido él. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, la Godaime desapareció de su vista, dejándolo solo en la pequeña tienda a tan solo un metro de Sakura… ¿confiaba tanto en él?, por que él no (xD)…

Al darse cuenta de lo anterior, el cuerpo de Gaara se tensó, , muchas veces se había encontrado solo en una habitación con una mujer, de hecho a causa de las "trampas" que le ponían los ancianos de su consejo para que conociera candidatas a esposa, muchas veces se había encontrado solo en su oficina o en algún cuarto VIP de algún restaurante, solo acompañado de una atractiva mujer, solo que esta vez los ancianos le habían atinado al enlazarlo con la única mujer que podía atraerlo y ponerlo nervioso.

El pelirrojo sintió como su cuerpo volvía a elevar su temperatura por tercera vez en ese día, especialmente en su cara, sus ojos no podían desprenderse del rostro de la kunoichi, este era sereno, lleno de tranquilidad, sus parpados estaban cerrados, acentuando sus largas pestañas color rosa oscuro, sus mejillas eran de un tenue rosa natural y sus labios…

Se perdió en sus labios, sin pensar comenzó a moverse lentamente, cerrando el metro que había entre ellos, cuando llegó a ella sin darse cuenta llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de la hermosa kunoichi, y comenzó a mover suavemente su pulgar sobre la suave superficie, su coraza de pronto le parecía molesta, así que retiro la arna que había cubriendo su mano y comenzó a sentir con su propia piel como la piel de la kunoichi era lo más suave y adictivo que jamás había tocado…

… entró como en trance, en sus propios labios había una serena sonrisa y sus ojos poseían un brillo especial, no había existencia en este mundo que pudiera hipnotizar a Gaara como lo hacía la etérea presencia de la hermosa peli rosa… de pronto sintió una nueva necesidad moldearse en sus labios, así que retiró la coraza de arena que le cubría su rostro, tomo con su dos manos el rostro de la kunoichi y ajó casi mortalmente lento sus labios hasta la altura de la frente de la peli rosa, necesitaba sentir con sus labios la suave piel, así que sin más la beso.

La frente de Sakura era suave y cálida, el corazón de Gaara latía a mil por hora y el olor frutal que desprendía la kunoichi tenía su cerebro nublado… ¿eran mangos?...¿cerezas?... no estaba seguro, pero se prometió a si mismo que algún día lo descifraría, era lo más delicioso que había olido en toda su vida, por el simple hecho de que el olor frutal se mezclaba con el olor natural de la inconsciente muchacha se había producido un nuevo aroma… el aroma de su prometida…

El rostro del muchacho era sereno… contento, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y con una mueca de dolor y sorpresa retiro sus labios y manos del rostro de la kunoichi.

~ ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ~

Su cuerpo estaba rígido y su cerebro parecía no poder darle respuestas, pero sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, su pecho estaba siendo asfixiado por dos sensaciones, una claramente era miedo, pero la otra no la había podido describir… entonces recordó lo bien que se había sentido besar su frente, todo su cuerpo se había sentido cálido y sus labios ardían, pero no como si se quemaran, pero no como si se quemaran, era más bien algo agradable y repentinamente quería volver a hacerlo, pero el dolor en su pecho lo detenía…

~ **¿Qué demonios te pasa muchacho? ¿Por qué tanto miedo?, esta dormida… no te va a comer, ¿Qué es una viuda negra? ¡Bésala ya!, ¡Me desesperas muchacho! **~

Gaara solo apretó sus ojos e hizo puños sus manos, apenas hace dos días se había prometido no amarla, no quererla, pero su cuerpo y corazón lo habían traicionado…

~ Es mejor si en vez de avivar esa "flama" me ayudas a apagarla Shukaku, sabes tan bien como yo que su corazón nunca lo vamos a tener ~

La acidez en las palabras del pelirrojo sorprendió al Ichiby, pero la sorpresa fue sustituida por malicia, el mapache podía sentir la oscuridad reprimida del muchacho comenzar a liberarse un poco… solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que el Biju comenzara a mezclarla con su propio veneno… si el muchacho no tenía las agallas para tomar lo que le pertenecía, él le enseñaría como…

~ **Mocoso… la muchacha ya es nuestra, quiera o no quiera y pésele a quién le pese… si no te ama, aprenderá a quererte… solo toma lo que es nuestro, no permitas que una ilusión te la arrebate, si dudas nunca la tendrás… ¡Deja de ser un cobarde, tu no eres así!** ~

La voz del Biju había comenzado como un hipnotizante susurro, pero su última frase le había salido con un tono desesperado pero imperativo, el cuál le llego a Gaara hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sintió como algo en él despertaba, ¿Y qué si Sakura ama al Uchiha?, ella ahora le pertenecía a él y solo a él… los labios del pelirrojo se torcieron en una intimidante pero atractiva sonrisa, llena de decisión y posesividad…

Otra vez Gaara volvió a colocar su mano sobre la mejilla de Sakura, y una vez más su dedo pulgar acariciaba suavemente la satinada piel de la peli rosa, ya no había miedo en su corazón ni cautela en sus movimientos, seguía tocando a la kunoichi como si fuera la cosa más frágil y valiosa en todo el universo, pero ya no había sentimiento de arrepentimiento en él que le hiciera retirar su mano de la piel de la muchacha, ahora era perfectamente consiente de lo que hacía y aceptaría el dolor de no ser amado, incluso aceptaría ser odiado, todo con tal de tenerla a su lado…

-"Mía"-

El Ichiby estaba eufórico, orgulloso del muchacho, tanta bondad lo había estado cegando, solo un poco de oscuridad había bastado para que el "verdadero" Gaara apareciera e hiciera las decisiones correctas…

~ **¡Bésala ya mocoso! **~

Gaara otra vez en trance al observar los magnéticos labios de la kunoichi, no encontró razón alguna para callar al mapache, y sin más que pudiera detenerlo se acercó lentamente al rostro de SU bella durmiente y permitió que sus labios tocarán ligeramente los de la hermosa chica, en cuanto los sintió su cuerpo reacciono, sus propios labios ardían nuevamente y su corazón se volvió loco…

… su cuerpo se sentía extraño, su mano izquierda que estaba en la mejilla de Sakura se sentía como si quisiera fusionarse a la tersa y nívea piel de su prometida, el calor que desprendía la kunoichi se mezclaba con el suyo y todo lo anterior tenía a su cerebro nublado, solo podía pensar en una cosa, quería más… y posesivamente apretó con un poco más de fuerza sus labios a los de la inconsciente muchacha, cerrando fuertemente sus propios ojos, al encontrarse sobrepasado por las sensaciones que el simple hecho de dejar tocar sus labios a los de Sakura le habían provocado…

-"Mmmm"-

Gaara escucho el sonido de aprobación que venía de la garganta de la aun inconsciente kunoichi y sintió como su propio corazón "saltaba" dentro de su ya adolorido pecho, lentamente se incorporó, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción separo lentamente sus labios de los de la kunoichi, de pronto sus labios sentían frío, así que le dio un furtivo beso y esta vez si se separo completamente del rostro de su prometida, incorporándose hasta quedar en una cómoda posición, justo al lado de la kunoichi, sentado en posición de loto…

… su acelerado corazón seguía desbocado por sus anteriores acciones, y al ver la sutil sonrisa que se formo en los labios de la inconsciente peli rosa una llena de satisfacción apareció en los suyos… de pronto algo capto su atención, los ojos de su prometida parecían entreabiertos, juraría haber visto un poco de esmeralda, pero fue por solo un segundo, así que se lo atribuyó a su activa imaginación, después de todo le hubiera encantado que la kunoichi sintiera un poco de lo que el seguía sintiendo…

… perfección… esa era la palabra que mejor describía el encaje de los labios de ambos, sus ojos brillaban de una manera que en años no lo habían hecho, pero solo vocifero de manera posesiva lo que consumía todo su ser…

-"Mía"-

* * *

Hola chicos, gracias por sus comentarios, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, quiero pedirles de antemano una disculpa, la próxima semana entro a trabajar, por lo que publicaré más espaciados los capítulos; lo haré tan rápido como pueda.

También por favor alguien dígame en donde esta la línea entre las clasificaciones T y M, la verdad a mi no me queda clara, no es que quiera poner lemon, no creo ser buena para eso, pero si me gustaría poner ciertas situaciones... (uy! me sonrojo :s)

Nos leemos pronto n.=


	5. 5 AMBICIONES

5. AMBICIONES

El mundo y los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Tanto significas para mi que sin ti

Las cosas no tienen aroma

Y ambiciono lo que

Solo en sueños puedo tener… Tus labios"

(BEHC)

Sasuke se encontraba en un dilema, era como si dos fuerzas tiraran de él en sentidos opuestos. Por un lado estaba su fuerte sed de venganza, la cuál era la única razón por la cuál seguía con el grupo de fenómenos y por el otro, la nueva y latente necesidad que tenía por ir al lado de Sakura y arrancarla de los brazos del maldito pelirrojo, solo el recordar como se habían abrazado en sus narices le provocaba un fuerte malestar, lo enfermaba…

El creía que lo que comenzó a sentir por Sakura cuando tenían doce años había muerto la noche que eligió su venganza por encima de ella y Naruto, pero había estado equivocado… ciegamente equivocado y la venda se le había caído de los ojos, justo cuando vio la cara llena de alivio y felicidad de la peli rosa en los brazos del Kazekage, lo que sentía cuando niño se había multiplicado millones de veces y ahora estaba decidido a tenerlo todo, ahora tenía el poder y lo usaría, quería vengarse y la quería a ella, el problema era elegir cuál quería primero…

Mientras Sasuke se rompía la cabeza sentado, recargado en la ahora vacía estatua, Kabuto se había dormido en la silla en la que anteriormente ya se había sentado, al parecer sus "maravillosos poderes curativos" le habían salvado el trasero esta vez; Madara había "bajado" al recinto en el que producía sus Zetsus y en el cuál se podía sentir el chacra del ninja que alguna vez acompaño a sus excompañeros, Sasuke podía sentir como Madara se movía de un lado a otro, estaba claramente molesto por el exitoso escape de la pareja… no le gustaba nada al pelinegro como sonaba eso…

De pronto Madara desapareció del recinto de "producción" y apareció a escasos diez metros de él acompañado de Zetzu, sacando a Sasuke de su debate interno.

"He decidido cambiar mi estrategia, hemos perdido todas las batallas que libramos, Naruto-kun esta a punto de vencer a los otros Bijus, el contenedor que tengo en esa batalla esta a punto de recibir al último de los seis Bijus contra los que luchaba el Jinchuriki…"

El enmascarado estaba que aventaba fuego por la boca, su apariencia era tranquila, sus facciones ocultas por la mascara y su voz solo dejaba colar un rastro de su ira, pero Sasuke lo conocía mejor de lo que el Uchiha mayor sospechaba, para Sasuke, el enmascarado estaba claramente furico, y era obvio el porqué, todo le había salido mal y la guerra estaba perdida...

-"…no tenemos otra opción más que retirarnos por el momento, ostentaremos un perfil bajo y buscaremos el momento preciso para volver a secuestrar a nuestra querida Haruno Sakura…"

Esto sorprendió a Sasuke, si Madara había decidido detener la guerra, no le serviría de nada el usar a Sakura para matar a Gaara, tal vez desataría una guerra entre villas, pero ni eso creía que pudiera lograr… además al parecer Sakura era inmune a los jutsus mentales…

-"Espera Madara, para que demonios quieres a Sakura, ella ya no te sirve para lo que la querías, ¿qué pretendes?"-

Madara sonrío maliciosamente, no estaba dispuesto a compartir esa información con el mocoso impertinente…

-"Solo digamos que el obtenerla nos ahorraría muchos esfuerzos, ella es el As bajo la manga, así que la necesitamos"-

Sasuke se quedo sin palabras, era obvio que una vez más el hombre le daba solo parte de la información y eso le molestaba en sobremanera, a estas alturas Sasuke ya no sabía si quedarse al lado del loco enmascarado para saber que era exactamente lo que quería de Sakura o si lanzarse de una buena vez hacía donde la peli rosa se encontraba y reclamarla como suya, después de todo ella nunca lo había dejado de amar, estaba bastante seguro de ello… entonces de la nada un recuerdo salto a su mente, interrumpiendo su antigua línea de pensamiento … Hasekura… Madara había pronunciado esa palabra el día anterior, ahora era claro que de alguna manera el nombre completo de la oji verde encajaba de alguna forma en Hasekura, Haruno Sakura, si tomabas las primeras dos letras de su apellido y a su nombre le cambias la a por la e, obtenías…

-"¿Hasekura?"-

La voz del joven Uchiha atrajo la atención del enmascarado, pero fue lo que dijo lo que alerto al Uchiha mayor… el mocoso no podía saber ¿o si?...

-"Un pequeño juego de palabras, veras su nombre es muy largo de pronunciar, lo quise reducir un poco, ¿sabes?... creo que le queda mejor"-

El tono con el que Madara hablaba era bastante tranquilo y jovial, su cuerpo después de haberse tensado por un segundo cuando escuchó lo que Sasuke había dicho, inmediatamente se había repuesto y había tomado su despreocupada "pose", su autocontrol era perfecto y su engaño no tenía fallas, así que nadie percibió el estrés que el pelinegro había disparado con solo una palabra…

… Bueno casi a nadie, nada se le escapaba a los expertos y bien equipados ojos de Sasuke, el Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan tenía ese nombre por una buena razón y el muchacho había percibido ese segundo en el que la fachada de Madara se había caído, además de la ligera forma en la que temblaban las pupilas del enmascarado…

Para el brillante muchacho era obvio que su "familiar" mentía, pero de algo estaba seguro, el tipo jamás le diría la verdad tras Hasekura, eso lo tendría que investigar por si mismo y lejos de Madara…

-"Práctico, pero dime ¿cómo exactamente planeas que la atrapemos?, recuerda que aun quiero destruir a los ancianos de Konoha, y a cuantos se atraviesen en mi objetivo"-

Si Madara era bueno con la decepción, Sasuke no se quedaba atrás, era tan bueno en eso que podía "convencerse" así mismo de una mentira con tal de que no hubiera rastro de esta en ningún lado, ni siquiera Ibiki podría sacarle la verdad o descubrir su mentira… de hecho ni el Rinnengan y el Fuumetsu de Madara habían podido ver atreves de su decepción…

-"Los ancianos caerán automáticamente después de que tenga a la hermosa Aizen en mi poder, después de que sepamos en donde esta mi querida Hasekura, iremos por ella y tomarla será como quitarle un dulce a un niño, créeme sus fuerzas se dispersarán una vez que se enteren de que damos por perdida esta guerra… los Kages son predecibles…"

Bueno… el patán tenía un buen punto ahí, después de dar la guerra por terminada, no habría mas razón para que existiera la alianza ninja, lo cuál dispersaría a los Kages… Perfecto… solo tendría que seguir al lado de los chiflados por un poco mas de tiempo… un plan se había orquestado en la cabeza de Sasuke en tan solo unos segundos, después de todo era un genio…

* * *

Sakura estaba recuperando poco a poco la conciencia, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un techo… ¿de tela?... definitivamente no era el techo de su habitación. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar como había llegado ahí, estaba totalmente desorientada, nada… no podía recordar nada, tal vez en la tienda habría algún indicio, vio a su derecha y había a lo lejos un escritorio, no alcanzaba a ver lo que había sobre el, ella estaba al nivel del suelo y la parte superior del escritorio como a 80 cm de este, debajo del escritorio habían un montón de pergaminos, todos desordenados y desparramados… eso se parecía al escritorio de su Shissou…

Acompañando al escritorio había una silla, con un cojín… justo como a Tsunade le gustaba, para que fuera más cómodo… ~ Espera ~… el cojín era verde con un patrón de puerquitos alrededor… ¡Ese era el escritorio de su maestra!, el saber que estaba en la tienda de su Shissou la tranquilizaba, al menos no estaba en manos del enemigo…

De pronto abrió los ojos como platos, las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer una tras otra, primero recordó el pergamino que le indicaba ir hacía el campamento de los Kages para recibir su nueva misión, después el secuestro y cada recuerdo era peor que el anterior, era como una película de terror, el enmascarado no la quería para nada bueno y Sasuke había estado ahí presenciando todo y haciendo nada, no es que esperara que la ayudaría de verdad, solo que realmente le hubiera gustado que mínimo dijera algo a su favor, pero nada, solo observaba…

Hasta que Madara llegó a la parte en la que hablaba de Itachi, su excompañero perdió la compostura y se revelo ante ella… entonces Sakura entendió una cosa, lo primero en la mente de Sasuke siempre sería aquello relacionado con Itachi, nada ni nadie más le importaría a Sasuke tanto como su onii-san…

Esto la puso triste, en estado de depresión, se llevo su mano a su frente y suspiro profundamente, sus lagrimas amenazaban con escapar por sus ojos y su corazón sentía desgarrarse, pero siguió recordando, la razón por la que la habían secuestrado y también el hecho de que oficialmente era la prometida del Kazekage… Gaara… recordó como el desquiciado enmascarado había tratado de aplicar un Genjutsu en ella, pero no había sido rival para su inner, estaba orgullosa de ella misma.

~ **Debes de estarlo de verdad, ¿viste como calló estúpidamente sobre su trasero?, somos la mejor… ¡CHA! **~

Inner Sakura estaba eufórica, feliz por haberse descontado al patán que había tratado de reducirlas a un títere…

~ Tienes razón, somos la mejor, no todo el mundo puede decir que detuvo una técnica del líder de Akatsuki y lo hizo caer sobre su trasero sin siquiera tocarlo físicamente, ¡Somos geniales! ~

El comentario de inner le permitió desviar sus pensamientos del dueño de su sufrimiento, le permitió el sentirse orgullosa una vez más de si misma, y darse cuenta de que era más fuerte de lo que ella había creído…

De pronto un destello rojo cubrió sus recuerdos y volvió a sentir la alegría que le había provocado el ver a su ahora prometido cuando apareció ante ella… justo cuando había creído que todo estaba perdido, el atractivo… tacha eso… muuuy atractivo Kazekage se había materializado enfrente de ella, flotando gracias a su arena, erguido en toda su gloria, no había hombre en el mundo que pudiera intimidar con su sola presencia como lo hacía Gaara, sus rojos cabellos enmarcando su atractivo rostro, el cual siempre tenía una expresión de calma y control, sus ojos jade, los cuales demostraban seguridad y firmeza, sus labios los cuales solo se abrían para decir cosas importantes dejaban salir su profunda voz, la cual era bastante sexi.

El solo escucharlo hablar ya había provocado que más de una vez le temblaran las rodillas, al principio creía que era algún tipo de miedo pero conforme fue creciendo comprendió que hay hombres sexis y que estos te provocaban… cosas… y Gaara era uno de esos.

De pronto un recuerdo más fuerte que cualquiera de los anteriores la golpeo de lleno, haciendo que respirar se le dificultara un poco, cuando se liberó del hombre planta, lo hizo con un poco más de fuerza de la que había calculado y había "caído" bruscamente sobre el amplio y poderoso pecho del Kazekage, provocando que accidentalmente ambos se abrazarán…

Cuando sintió como Gaara la había envuelto con sus fuertes brazos, su corazón se había desbocado, como caballo salvaje en una amplia pradera, su cuerpo se había cargado de electricidad y una corriente se extendió desde lo más profundo de su espina dorsal hasta cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas que habían en su cuerpo, llegando hasta sus neuronas y sobrecargándolas de una agradable pero adormecedora sensación, se había sentido protegida, segura, pero más que nada se había sentido confortable, estar en los brazos de Gaara se había sentido totalmente correcto, y eso asustaba.

No conocía al pelirrojo muy bien, casi no se habían dirigido la palabra y una conversación decente nunca la habían tenido, no conocía ni su color favorito, ni que tipo de comida prefería, no sabía absolutamente nada de él, excepto que alguna vez estuvo a punto de matarla y que ahora era el Kazekage de Suna… debía de ser lo irresistiblemente sexi que era…

~ **No te engañes, hay muchos hombres sexis a los que hemos conocido y ninguno nos había puesto así, ¿recuerdas?, no lo soltaste ni un segundo después del "abrazo", te quedaste entre sus brazos, es más, colocaste nuestro rostro en su hombro y su cuello. ¡Olía tan bien!, definitivamente olía como el desierto, pero había algo exótico bajo el olor arenoso, ¡quisiera poder olerlo un poco más!... y no trates de decir que no te gustó, puedo sentir la añoranza que hay detrás de tu negación… **~

Sakura no quería ser honesta consigo misma, pero su inner le ponía difíciles las cosas, Gaara despertaba algo en ella, era algo extraño y nuevo, su corazón no había latido por nadie más que por Sasuke, y de alguna forma peligrosa no solo su corazón latía más rápido…

… su mente se nublaba, su respiración se entrecortaba, su temperatura corporal subía, en su estomago sentía como si revolotearan mariposas y una sensación indescriptible en su pecho elevaba sus sentimientos a alturas incontrolables para ella, inundando su cuerpo de una extraña energía, todo esto la asustaba, no estaba segura de que era lo que el pelirrojo despertaba en ella, pero solo podía afirmar algo, a quién ella amaba era a Sasuke…

~ Inner, sabes tan bien como yo que al único que he amado y amaré es a Sasuke-kun, solo a él ~

Inner conocía mejor a Sakura que ella misma y sobretodo conocía su enfermiza obsesión por obtener el amor de Sasuke, el pelinegro no había conseguido despertar ni la mitad de lo que Gaara despertaba en ellas…

~ **No tardaras en darte cuenta… no amas a quién decides amar, amas a quién debes, el destino no se da como queremos, si no como realmente necesitamos **~

Sakura escuchó las palabras de Inner y le sorprendió la seriedad con la que hablaba su siempre rebelde y exasperada "voz interior", bueno era más como si subconsciente se hiciera presente en su consiente… Todo el asunto de Gaara la ponía nerviosa, así que respiro profundo y decidió concentrarse en seguir estudiando su entorno, volteó por primera vez a su izquierda y se encontró con algo que ni en sus sueños más extraños esperaría ver…

¡Gaara estaba ahí, sentado, recargado en un mueble y con sus ojos cerrados!, respiraba de una forma constante y tranquila, su rostro era la viva imagen del autocontrol, pero su semblante no se veía tan pacífico como últimamente solía ser, había un poco de rigidez en sus facciones; entonces Sakura recordó que con tal de salir con vida y rescatarla, Gaara había aceptado ser el Jinchuriki del Ichibi, la preocupación sobrecogió su ser, el pelirrojo había sufrido mucho por causa del Biju en el pasado, había muerto por la ambición de los Akatsuki al ser separado del mapache…

La peli rosa sintió como si su corazón se hundiera y su garganta se le cerrara, la angustia inundo su pecho y la ansiedad se apodero de su sistema nervioso, de pronto sintió la necesidad de llorar y se dio cuenta de que el malestar que estaba sintiendo no era por que temiera que lo mismo que le había pasado al Kazekage le pudiera pasar a Naruto, no… esta vez veía claro, su angustia era exclusivamente por la posibilidad de que Gaara volviera a morir por causa de las ambiciones del cruel enmascarado…

~ **Tranquilízate, no lo dejaremos solo; lo protegeremos… pero ¿no deberías de estar más preocupada por el hecho de que al parecer esta dormido y el Biju puede tomar control sobre su cuerpo?... ¡El mapache esta chiflado!, ¡Despiértalo ****YA!**

La angustia se multiplicó y ahora la acompañaba la desesperación, Sakura se incorporo poco a poco, temblaba y no estaba segura de la raíz de sus malestares, solo sabía que no quería que Gaara estuviera en peligro bajo ninguna circunstancia. Gaara no estaba lejos de ella, eran unos escasos 20 cm los que los separaban, así que con cuidado se arrodillo justo enfrente de él y acerco su temblorosa mano a su rostro…

… justo antes de tocarlo vio los labios del muchacho y otro recuerdo asalto a su consiente, parecía más que el recuerdo de un hecho pasado ser el de un agradable sueño, mientras ella dormía, Gaara la besaba tiernamente y en segundos el tierno beso que la había despertado de su descanso, se transformaba en un beso lleno de pasión y necesidad, los labios del pelirrojo habían sido increíblemente suaves y habían hecho que su adormecido corazón se despertara…

Mientras el oji jade la besaba, no sentía la necesidad de respirar, sus labios eran todo lo que ella necesitaba, Gaara se había convertido en su aire con un solo beso, y se había sentido tan natural y correcto que cuando él había retirado sus labios de los de ella, la peli rosa se había sentido incompleta, pero él la había calmado con un tierno y posesivo beso final…

¡Que sueño!... cuando volvió a la realidad, sus mejillas estaban encendidas en un rojo fuego, sus ojos perdidos en los labios del muchacho y su mano derecha por fin se había colocado en el rostro de su prometido, su palma se había acoplado a la mejilla del pelirrojo y su dedo pulgar estaba traviesamente delineando el labio inferior del oji jade, el corazón de Sakura latía nuevamente a mil por hora y su inner estaba cada vez más segura de su hipótesis…

Lo que Sakura sentía por Gaara no era solamente atracción física, había algo más que hacía al muchacho esencial para que ambas alcanzaran la felicidad, lo único que le faltaba definir era lo que significaba ese "algo más"…

Cuando Sakura sintió la mirada del Kazekage sobre ella, tuvo la necesidad de retirar su mano rápidamente de la cara del pelirrojo, pero la mano izquierda del muchacho la mantuvo firmemente en el lugar en el que estaba, la peli rosa estaba sumamente apenada, sus mejillas más rojas y calientes de lo que nunca habían estado, el muchacho la había atrapado infraganti, inconscientemente haciendo algo que ella consideraba "invasión del espacio personal", pero a pesar de estar apenada no pudo retirar su mirada de los hipnotizantes ojos del Jinchuriki, la mano que Gaara tenía sobre la suya ardía, pero por nada del mundo cambiaría la sensación que le provocaba el hecho de sentir du mano sobre la suya…

… cuando creyó que nada podría sorprenderla más de lo que ya estaba, vio como el sexi muchacho la veía con una mirada casi "traviesa", pero increíblemente seductora y sin más le plantaba un tierno y significativo beso en su dedo pulgar… El corazón de Sakura se detuvo por un segundo y se le olvido por completo como respirar, lo que ese pequeño beso le hacía a su cuerpo y corazón la dejaban sin palabras… peor sin pensamiento coherente alguno.

De no ser por que escuchó la voz d su Shissou la peli rosa hubiera necesitado un manual para recordar como respirar, pero lo cerca que había sonado su maestra la había sacado de su estupefacción y Gaara quién también había escuchado a la Godaime acercarse, finalmente le había devuelto su mano y cuidadosamente la había levantado en sus brazos y colocado suavemente sobre la colchoneta, sentándose inmediatamente después como a unos 50 cm de ella, cruzando un pie por detrás del otro, el cuál tenía flexionado y colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de este, se veía tremendamente irreal…

Justo antes de que entrara su Shissou a la tienda, juraría que vio una sonrisa traviesa en los atrayentes labios del oji verde…

-"Por fin despertaste Sakura, creí que jamás lo harías…"-

La voz de la Hokage mas que parecer la de un regaño, sonaba como una melodía llena de viveza y camaradería, cuando entró a su tienda había visto a Sakura roja como un tomate y a Gaara como unos 50 cm más cerca de lo que estaba de su pupila cuando los dejó solos hacía ya unas 9 horas…

-"¿Te sientes bien Sakura?, ¿Tienes fiebre?"-

Tsunade sabía perfectamente que el motivo del sonrojo de Sakura no era fiebre, estaba disfrutando ver como su "hija" estaba siendo afectada por otro hombre además de Sasuke… de hecho parecía estar incluso más afectada por el Kazekage que por el tonto Uchiha; eso le gustaba, la rubia sentía como otro rayo de esperanza se abría en el destino de la peli rosa.

La Godaime no había perdido detalle de las reacciones que sus "inocentes" preguntas habían provocado en la pareja, Sakura se había puesto imposiblemente más roja y había escondido su rostro entre su rosada melena, y una casi imperceptible sonrisa había cruzado por los labios del pelirrojo, si no fuera por que ya era el prometido de Sakura, le hubiera acomodado un buen golpe al orgulloso Kazekage…

Sakura por su parte sentía como si su corazón estuviera acelerado por una sobrecarga de cafeína, "por el amor de Dios", tenía taquicardia y sus latidos resonaban fuertemente en su cerebro…

~** ¡Pero que hombreee nos toco como prometido!, me lo quiero comerrrr! **~

Inner Sakura estaba más acelerada que el desbocado corazón de Sakura, ni cuando había "casi" besado a Sasuke se había sentido tan sobrecogida y feliz, los labios del pelirrojo no eran tan suaves como en su sueño, pero habían despertado lo mismo que el "beso robado" de sus recuerdos, incluso más…

El contacto visual que había tenido con el pelirrojo cuando sensualmente había besado su pulgar, había estremecido a su cuerpo de una nueva manera, no estaba segura de lo que significaba, pero le gustaba, estaba de acuerdo con su inner, ¡se lo quería comer!, pero a besos, sentir como se sentiría recibir un beso de él en la realidad, pero sobretodo responderlo… con un sueño y un pequeño beso en su pulgar, Gaara había creado una nueva necesidad en Sakura, ahora la peli rosa ambicionaba tocar los labios del pelirrojo con los suyos propios, lo necesitaba a él, aunque el problema era que también necesitaba a Sasuke…

* * *

Gracias por su paciencia y reviews, espero les gustara el capi, no se cuanto me tarde en publicar el próximo, pero lo hare tan rapido como pueda.

Los quiero n.=


	6. 6 VERDAD

Cápitulo 6. VERDAD

**Hola! Cuanto tiempooo… ya sé yo también me querría matar, simplemente me tardé demasiado en publicar, pero en mi defensa diré que además del trabajo se me ocurrió empezar una maestría… tan bien que estaba sin ella. Pero bueno he de ser masoquista…**

**Encontrarán que este capítulo es algo extenso, espero no aburrirlos, pero créanme para mi necesitaba ser de esta extensión. Hice el cambio que Comadreja-chan me sujirío al referirme a los ojos de Gaara.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, si no fuera por los reviews y favs, tal vez no me hubiera animado a continuarlo… Gracias de verdad.**

**Tanto el mundo como los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"No soy malvado, soy honesto.

Nadie es siempre directo, pero

algunas veces las personas necesitan

escuchar la verdad"

(Jessica Warman)

Gaara sabía de la existencia de fármacos que provocaban adicción, pero nunca creyó que un ser humano pudiera causar ese tipo de efecto en otro, mucho menos en él... pero ahí estaba a tan solo seis horas de que la Hokage lo había sacado a ligeros empujones de su tienda para que "dejara descansar" a su pupila, deseando con cada fibra de su ser el poder ver a la peli rosa, olerla, tocarla... besarla ... quería descubrir cada sensación que él podía despertar en Sakura, hacer con ella todo aquello que no había hecho con nadie más, pero sobre todo quería sentir la piel de la peli rosa sobre la suya propia, probarla... y había un deseo oscuro de ir aún más allá, quería marcarla como suya; era un deseo bajo, carnal y salvaje; solo su fuerza de voluntad y el respeto que sentía por la oji verde lo detenían de siquiera dejarse fantasear acerca de tan "bajas pasiones"…

**~ ¡Ups! Esa parte es mi culpa muchacho, después de todo soy una bestia y esa niña será nuestra tarde o temprano… Yo siento lo que tu sientes mocoso, pero ahora veo que tú desearás lo que yo desee… aunque no te equivoques, mi instinto solo se mezcla con los deseos que ya tienes, los potencia y te muestra el "como" cumplir con tus obligaciones como Jinchuriki… la marcarás como ****NUESTRA**

Gaara sabía que lo que sentía por Sakura no tenía raíz en los instintos que el Ichibi le "transmitía", pero esa necesidad que tenía por poner su marca en ella no era sana… lo consumía, sentía como un fuego que ardía pero que no incineraba incendiaba los núcleos de cada una de sus células y su cuerpo tenía sed de ella, sus colmillos dolían, quería prenderlos de la nívea piel de la peli rosa, penetrarla tan hondo como pudieran y probar el sabor de su sangre, saborear el elixir que desprendería su piel tras el dolor que su marca provocaría en ella…

~ ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ~

Gaara tenía que distraerse de alguna manera si no quería secuestrar a su prometida y llevar sus fantasías a la realidad, lo peor de todo era que ya tenía trazada la ruta a seguir para hacerlo de tal manera que nadie se daría cuenta…

~ ¡Demonios! ~

Su corazón latía fuertemente y su cerebro se sentía explotar, la "energía" en su pecho asfixiaba a sus pulmones y respirar era toda una odisea…

**~ ¡Hey! Mocoso, déjate llevar…es lo mejor, además no es como que le seas indiferente a TU PROMETIDA, yo también sentí como temblaba mientras le besabas el dedo y no era de miedo, no creo que le disguste nada de lo que tú le hagas ~**

De solo recordar el fuego que se había encendido en la mirada de Sakura cuando él le planto el beso en el pulgar, Gaara quería hacerle caso una vez más al mapache y de una buena vez hacer vibrar a la peli rosa tanto como ella lo hacía vibrar a él, pero el Kazekage era del tipo racional y se caracterizaba por poner la razón por encima de sus deseos, eso lo había ayudado en el pasado a controlar su necesidad de sangre y masacre, así como también a ganarse la confianza de Suna, al menos lo suficiente como para que dejaran a un Jinchuriki ser el Kazekage…

~ Shukaku, ella no sabe que es mi prometida y no importa cuánto desee hacerle… _cosas_… debo de ir poco a poco, no quiero asustarla ni forzarla a nada, ella no se merece eso ~

De no haber sentido el dolor que le provocaba al pelirrojo el solo pensar en provocar cualquier tipo de daño a la peli rosa o ganarse su rechazo, el mapache hubiera seguido insistiendo hasta hartar al muchacho y fracturar su sólida moral, pero ¡malditos sentimientos del mocoso!, tan humanos pero tan poderosos, se metieron en su camino y doblegaron su diabólica naturaleza…

…por el momento aceptaba su derrota, pero siempre esperaría el momento oportuno para darle el "empujoncito" que el oji aqua necesitaría para hacer "lo correcto"… ¡al diablo con su poco a poco!...

* * *

Tsunade había dejado sola a Sakura en la tienda para que pudiera descansar, después de haber "dormido" a la fuerza a su pupila (le dio un buen golpe en el punto de presión que hay detrás del cuello), Sakura no había podido dormirse incluso después de una hora de que había sacado al pelirrojo de la tienda, las mejillas de la muchacha habían seguido ligeramente sonrojadas y no se había quitado la mano del pecho en todo el rato…

~ ¡¿Qué rayos le hizo el mocoso a mi niña?! ~

El hecho de que Gaara fuera el prometido de Sakura no reducía ni tantito los celos maternales que sentía la Godaime; porque si, estaba feliz de que Sakura pudiera tener sentimientos tan intensos por el pelirrojo como para no poder sacárselo de la cabeza, pero su "perversa" imaginación ya había hecho que Tsunade viera más de un millón de escenas dignas de ser Icha Icha Best Sellers…

En las cuales el lobo (Gaara) se comía, saboreaba, pervertía, etc., a la pobre e indefensa caperucita (Sakura). En todas las extrañas y pervertidas escenas Gaara había hecho cosas "indecentes" con su pequeña Sakura, así que automáticamente la Hokage quería partirle la cara al muchacho…

De no haber sido porque algunos de los ninjas que había mandado convocar de entre las fuerzas de Konoha mientras Gaara "pervertía" a Sakura, para poner en marcha el rescate de Yamato, Tsunade hubiera llegado a la tienda del comandante general y hubiera descargado su ira contra él ¡era un Jinchuriki con suerte!... con muuucha suerte .

Primero había llegado quién sería el líder de la misión, Nara Shikamaru el estratega más inteligente que la hoja tenía, después Hinata Hyuga acompañada de su fiel equipo; Kiba, Akamaru y Shino… era una misión de rescate, la cual incluía a un ninja de la Konoha y con la guerra terminada era un asunto exclusivo de la aldea oculta entre las hojas el recuperar a su soldado…

Horas después había llegado la legalmente nueva kunoichi de la hoja Sabaku no Temari (una vez siendo prometida, pasaba a ser parte de la familia del muchacho) y finalmente Shizune quién sería la ninja médico del equipo acompañada por Sai, quién siendo un Ambu de raíz conocía muchos trucos y jutsus que los otros ni se imaginaban que existían…

A quién estaba esperando la rubia con ansiedad era a Naruto, en parte para estar segura de que estaba bien y en parte para mandar a algunos de sus clones para acompañar al equipo de rescate, no le diría a Naruto cuál era específicamente la misión, o el hiperactivo muchacho se lanzaría el mismo en persona a la boca del lobo y Tsunade no arriesgaría una vez más al Jinchuriki, no lo haría por nada del mundo… La misión de los clones solo sería crear una "distracción"…

La Godaime juntó al equipo de rescate para informarles sobre los detalles de su misión, era necesario que el Kazekage estuviera presente, para que diera la información que sabía sobre la locación del enemigo; si estos ya se habían movido, Kiba comenzaría a rastrear desde ahí, el objetivo sería recuperar a como diera lugar al capitán Anbu.

-"Los he mandado llamar específicamente a ustedes para llevar a cabo una misión de rescate rango S, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, terminada la guerra los rescates específicos corren por cuenta de cada villa, el Kazekage aquí presente rescató a Haruno Sakura de las garras de lo que queda del enemigo…"

Cuando llego a esta parte, muchos se sorprendieron; de hecho todos excepto Kiba, a quién previamente ya habían mandado a buscar a la "extraviada en acción" peli rosa, lo único que no había sabido era que el comandante general era parte del equipo de rescate…

-"…Para los que aún no lo saben, Temari es la prometida de Shikamaru, por lo tanto es oficialmente una de nosotros…"-

Que esos dos estaban juntos no era nada nuevo para nadie, incluso Akamaru los identificaba como una sola cosa; misteriosamente "olían parecido"; pero para Hinata algo no cuadraba, al ser la hija de una prominente familia como lo eran los Hyuga, conocía como se manejaba la política entre villas, y si Suna había entregado a la hábil hermana del Kazekage, no había sido gratis, algo tuvo que entregar Konoha a cambio… o mejor dicho a alguien, le preocupaba imaginar el "quién".

Otro que se había dado cuenta de ese "pequeño" e ignorado por la Hokage detalle, fue Sai, quién podía no saber mucho de "sentir", pero en todo lo demás era un As, y siendo lo inteligente que era para resolver acertijos con poca información, ya tenía una clara idea de a quién habían pedido a cambio, y eso le preocupaba…

-"…ella será parte de la misión de rescate a la que ahora los estoy asignando, consistirá en rastrear y recuperar a un valioso capitán Anbu que el enemigo tiene en su poder, su nombre es Yamato y la última vez que alguien sintió su chacra fue hace 17 horas, en dirección Noroeste, quién lo hizo fue el Kazekage de Suna aquí presente, quién les marcará en un mapa la localización exacta en donde tenían a Sakura y al parecer también a Yamato…

…Parte de su misión es mantener en secreto para el otro integrante del equipo de rescate el verdadero objetivo tras esta búsqueda. El otro integrante es Naruto Uzumaki y todos los aquí presentes sabemos de su suspicacia, no es tonto y puedo decirles que si llegan a fallar en esta parte de la misión, además de poner en riesgo el rescate, pondrán en peligro la vida de Naruto…"-

Ante esto Hinata respondió con una pequeña inhalación de aire, más profunda que las que normalmente hacía, nunca se perdonaría que le pasara algo a Naruto, si estaba en sus manos protegerlo, lo haría… y si para eso tenía que ocultarle cosas… aunque no le gustara, las ocultaría.

-"Por el momento después de terminada la reunión, esperarán aquí hasta que Sakura despierte y nos diga lo que sabe… también a que Naruto llegue."-

El monologo de la Godaime fue entendido por todos los shinobis de la hoja, incluso Gaara quién no se terminaba de acostumbrar a la forma en la que Tsunade informaba a sus Ninjas sobre sus misiones, se exasperaba mucho… aunque lo que en verdad lo tenía preocupado era el hecho de que Naruto llegaría en cualquier momento y tarde o temprano tendrían que "hablar" sobre el hecho de que Sakura ahora era la prometida del oji aqua…

… seguramente el rubio querría matarlo, pero también confiaba en la madurez que su amigo siempre había mostrado, sabía que Naruto entendería.

Después de que Gaara les marcara en un mapa la locación en donde comenzarían se búsqueda, todos se dispersaron, Shikamaru y Temari se dispusieron a dirigirse hacia la tienda del pelirrojo para platicar con Gaara, Hinata y su equipo se fueron a recaudar víveres y armamento para su misión y finalmente Sai, junto con Tsunade y Shizune se dirigieron a la tienda de la Hokage, el muchacho tenía algunas "dudas" que necesitaba que le despejara la rubia…

… lo que el pelinegro no se había esperado fue el escalofrío que le corrió por su espina, "alguien" lo quería asesinar con la mirada. Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, al principio creyó que era porque el pelirrojo no confiaba en él por haber sido parte de raíz, pero razonándolo mejor, se dio cuenta de que el Kazekage no debía de tener ni idea de que había una rama de Anbu en Konoha llamada de esta forma…

… así que sintiendo una gran pesadez en su pecho comprendió que sus sospechas eran ciertas… el objeto de intercambio era Sakura, la voluble pero siempre adorable peli rosa; bueno parecía una bruja cuando se enojaba, pero una adorable; lo que le sorprendió en la fulminante mirada de Gaara fue el destello de celos posesivos que esta desprendía.

Después de observar las interacciones entre varias parejas, observo muchas veces la misma mirada en varios hombres cuando "alguien peligroso" (dícese de hombre con interés potencial en su chica) se acercaba a "su mujer", tenía todo un tomo de anotaciones escritas con sumo detalle acerca de los tan denotados "celos", con un total de 200 sujetos de estudio (un total maniaco)…

Pero… ninguno de esos 200 había desprendido el aura asesina que el pelirrojo desprendía. Sai sintió como si los huesos se le helaran desde su núcleo hacía su periferia y de pronto se sintió desprovisto de energía, su piel se tornó imposiblemente más pálida y su boca seca como el desierto… Justo entonces entendió: el Kazekage de Suna amaba a la peli rosa, no era cualquier tipo de amor… no sabía si era "amor verdadero", pero seguro era uno de los fuertes, uno intenso…

El pelinegro logró cerrar sus ojos y le mostró una de sus típicas falsas sonrisas al pelirrojo, su interior y su mente seguían perturbados, no sabía cómo reaccionar con respecto a esa nueva información… tenía que hablar con Sakura a solas, lo más rápido posible…

Gaara vio cómo se alejaba el ninja de Konoha que tanto se parecía a Sasuke, iba junto con la Hokage y su discípula con dirección a la tienda en la que dormía Sakura… el solo pensar que el rostro de Sasuke (aunque no fuera el mismo pelinegro) se encontraba cerca de su prometida lo hacía sentir ese familiar malestar corporal, mental y espiritual que le consumía su ser y su cordura, lo hacía ver todo con un tono escarlata y si no fuera porque sabía que el muchacho no tenía la culpa de tener un gran parecido con el maldito poseedor del Sharingan, hubiera enterrado vivo al pelinegro…

Todo iba bien hasta que tuvo que superarse a sí mismo en cuestión de autocontrol cuando vio la estúpida sonrisa que se plasmaba en el rostro del oji onix… tubo que aferrarse a la mano que su hermano Kankuro había puesto en su hombro, en ese justo momento el marionetista fue el gancho que lo ato con firmeza a la realidad, de no haber sido por él, no estaba seguro de lo que le hubiera hecho al doble de su rival; se limitó a verlo perderse tras la cortina que fungía como puerta de la tienda de la Godaime y tras respirar profundamente como 100,000 veces dejo que su hermano lo guiara a su propia tienda.

Cuando Sai entró al recinto, vio a la plácidamente dormida Sakura, el verla tan tranquila lo calmo un poco a él, pero esa peli rosa era como su hermana, la que nunca había tenido y que ahora junto con Naruto representaba lo más seguro en su nuevo mundo, el cual se encontraba en constante expansión; se maldeciría por siempre si dejaba que alguien hiriera a cualquiera de ellos…

-"Tsunade sama, sé que no soy nadie para pedir explicaciones, pero me siento con la necesidad de preguntarle el por qué el intercambio de Sakura san por Temari san… Sakura es parte de Konoha, una parte especial, todos de alguna forma la necesitamos en especial usted, Kakashi san, Naruto e incluso su tonto excompañero; ella es nuestra…"-

Sai tenía la intención de decir más, pero por primera vez desde que tenía memoria sintió como sus propias palabras asfixiaban su pecho y sus ojos picaban, así que apretó su boca y cerro sus ojos, y en un susurro ahogado repitió la duda que le carcomía el pecho.

-"¿Por qué?"-

El ver así a Sai pasmó a Tsunade, el chico sin sentimientos estaba desbordando estos enfrente de ella, no entendía cómo funcionaba la psique del muchacho, pero claramente el cambio en su entorno, en su círculo central lo estaba desequilibrando…

-"No es algo que el Kazekage o yo hayamos decidido… mira Sai… las decisiones políticas importantes estaban repartidas entre los Kages y sus consejos durante la guerra y el matrimonio de Temari y Shikamaru quedo en manos del consejo, de ahí se aprovecharon los ancianos para hacer lo que quisieron… muchacho… esto me duele tanto o más que a ti… créeme"-

La voz de Tsunade sonaba triste, peor que eso, era miserable y su explicación denotaba suplica, las facciones de la rubia eran rígidas, debido claramente a la fuerza con la que estaba controlando sus glándulas lagrimales, sus ojos parecían tener una capa de cristal sobre ellos y respiraba en entrecortadas inhalaciones profundas… la Hokage no mentía…

-"Usted no quería que esto pasara, pero seguro el Kazekage si, sentí sus celos territoriales cuando vio que me dirigía hacia acá, es obvio que él está feliz con la decisión"-

Tsunade se sorprendió, la amargura en el tono de voz del muchacho la asusto…

-"Sai… tu… ¿Qué sientes por Sakura?"-

El muchacho pareció confundido por la pregunta, su ceja izquierda estaba levantada y su frente un poco arrugada, realmente estaba concentrado, claramente pensando en la respuesta…

-"Eso es algo que comencé a preguntarme a mí mismo hace ya mucho tiempo Tsunade sama, no solo acerca de Sakura, también acerca de Naruto y llegue a la conclusión de que ellos son los cimientos de mi nuevo mundo, a partir de ellos es que mi vida comenzó a tener un significado, ellos son mis mejores amigos y también mi familia, mis hermanos, los amo a ambos con los que los psicólogos denominan como amor fraternal…

…Naruto es mi sol y Sakura mi luna, ella es la primera persona que se acercó a mí y sin querer obtener de mi un beneficio a cambio, me vio como el ser humano común y corriente que soy en el fondo a pesar de haber visto mi lado oscuro como miembro de raíz, me acepto tal como soy, ella ilumino mi mundo sombrío, me mostró un camino para salir de él cuándo me contó de su amistad con el Uchiha, de la hermandad de Naruto y Sasuke, y así es como quise tener también esa hermandad con el rubio hiperactivo…

…No me imagino mi mundo sin ellos dos, si no los tuviera seguiría viviendo en tinieblas y ahora la quieren retirar de mi firmamento a ella… siento como si quisieran quitarme una de mis piernas, y lo peor de todo es que nadie la tomo en cuenta para tomar esa decisión."-

Sus palabras tranquilizaron a Tsunade, la rubia de verdad no sabía cómo funcionaba la psique de este niño que apenas comenzaba a desarrollar sus sentimientos, pero al parecer todo lo que el muchacho sentía por Sakura era de verdad un gran amor fraternal.

-"Esta bien muchacho, cuando platiques con Sakura te sentirás un poco más tranquilo, te lo aseguro"-

Las palabras de la Hokage lo sorprendieron, de verdad no creía que lo fuera a tranquilizar mucho hablar con Sakura, tal vez la Godaime sabía algo que él ignoraba. Aun lleno de duda el pelinegro observo como la rubia Hokage dejaba su recinto acompañada de Shizune y su cerdo, los cuales habían permanecido en un silencio total, definitivamente le hacían honor a su condición de ninjas.

Cuando por fin se quedó solo en la tienda con su compañera, se dio cuenta de que la hermosa peli rosa poco a poco estaba despertando de su largo sueño, la observo en silencio por un rato, su amiga, desde que poco a poco abrió los ojos y bostezo hasta que sin más permaneció acostada boca arriba, con los ojos fijos en el techo, perdidos en quien sabe que pensamiento, su expresión era una llena de confusión y su llevó su mano derecha hasta su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba con un ritmo un poco más rápido de lo normal. Esto despertó su curiosidad…

-"Hola Fea, ¿Podemos hablar?"-

No habló muy fuerte, pero fue suficiente para atraer la atención de ahora una sobre saltada oji verde, parecía como si la hubiera agarrado con las manos en la masa, como si los pensamientos de su compañera fueran prohibidos…

-"Claro Sai, tú y yo siempre que queramos podremos hablar… ¿Te ocurre algo?"-

Sai solo la miro desenfadadamente por un segundo y pensando en todo lo que la pobre kunoichi tendría que pasar frunció el entrecejo. Si la que estuviera en la situación de Sakura fuera cualquier otra ninja, a Sai no le importaría para nada que fuera a casarse con el Kazekage, es más de verdad le hubiera deseado suerte y que tuviera muchos bebes, de hecho entre más rápido se hubiera ido mejor…

Pero no, la que tendría que casarse y abandonar todos sus sueños por el bien de la villa era su única amiga, la cual lo escuchaba y lo entendía hasta cierto grado. Él, mejor que nadie sabía todo lo que perdería Sakura.

Perdería el derecho de amar a otro que no fuese Gaara, así que al diablo con sus esperanzas de que algún día él estúpido renegado la corresponda, también perdería la oportunidad de ser la mejor ninja médico que Konoha pudo haber creado, según había escuchado, en Suna la esposa del Kazekage tiene que hacer solo labores que tengan que ver con su estatus, nada de misiones, ni de estar en el hospital todo el día atendiendo a los enfermos que la necesitan, para continuar lo que también perdería es la "bendición" de estar rodeada por su familia, amigos, compañeros, maestros, en fin de todos aquellos que la conocen y la aman…

Solo pensar en todo eso lo hacía sentir asqueado y tremendamente solo, sufría por ella, pero en parte también por él, no se imaginaba un mundo en el que no tuviera cerca a la peli rosa para platicar con ella, consolarla, etc. Ella era como su hermana pequeña y como su hermana mayor, su amiga, su confidente, su psicóloga, su maestra de vida, ¡Valla! No se había puesto a pensar todo lo que la pequeña pero mortífera kunoichi significaba para él…

-"¿Sai, estas bien?, ¿porque no me respondes? Y ¿Por qué me miras así?"-

El silencio del pálido pelinegro hacía sentir a Sakura incomoda, y la forma en la que la estaba viendo a pesar de que parecía estoica le provocaba el querer llorar. Sintió como su corazón se le oprimía ligeramente y su garganta de pronto era demasiado pequeña para que pasara su propia saliva, cuando Sai cerró los ojos, Sakura vio por primera vez lo que nunca había percibido en las facciones del pelinegro, un sentimiento…

Dolor… el siempre frío Sai estaba sufriendo, la respiración profunda que le siguió al haber cerrado los ojos dejo claro que el muchacho no podía controlar sus gesticulaciones, por primera vez "su bebe insensible" estaba mostrando señales de ser un humano, esto la puso por un lado casi eufórica, tanto que lo hubiera abrazado, pero por otro la puso alerta, despertando ese sentimiento maternal de proteger al pelinegro, el mismo sentimiento que surgía cada vez que él o Naruto estaban en peligro o sufriendo….

-"Oye… no me asustes, ¿qué es lo que te tiene en tanto dolor como para que yo me haya dado cuenta?"-

**~ ¡Huy! Pobre de la persona que le haya hecho esto, ¡Yo la mato! ~**

Inner estaba más que molesta, tenía sed de sangre… ¡nadie le toca a sus pertenencias! Porque para ella todos a los que Sakura ama son sus pertenencias.

Sai no esperaba que Sakura se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo internamente, nunca nadie había podido hacerlo, pero tampoco nunca había tenido sentimientos tan fuertes, al parecer la posibilidad de perder algo que creías que siempre tendrías, intensifica lo que ya sientes por ese algo, en este caso alguien...

-"No me hicieron nada bruja, te lo harán a ti, y eso para mí es peor que sí me lo hubieran hecho a mí mismo, si tan sólo tuviera la seguridad de que al final de todo esto serás feliz… pero conociendo tu carácter..."-

El rostro de Sai parecía ser un poco menos estoico, para Sakura mostraba un 5% de emoción, lo cual ya era un logro, pero en el momento en el que su cerebro capto lo que su amigo estaba diciendo, su corazón dio un pequeño salto en su pecho, ¡Sai sabía!, y si él lo sabía quién sabe cuántos más lo harían...

-"¿cuantos más lo saben Sai?, además de ti, mi Shissou, el Kazekage... ¡Por Dios!,

¿Cuántos más?..."-

Sai noto el temblor en la voz de Sakura, creyó que se debía al hecho de que la peli rosa sufría por su retorcido destino, lo cual lo hizo abandonar un poco la tristeza y abrazar el enojo.

-"Solo los que ya mencionaste y supongo que Shizune. Por cierto nadie me lo dijo verbalmente; pero si ellos van a perder a Temari, es obvio que querrán a alguien tan importante como ella, y por qué no decirlo, más fuerte, no hay nadie que llene ese perfil más que tú y Hinata-san, era solo una sospecha hasta que vi como tu futuro esposo se puso todo roñoso cuando vio que yo venía hacia acá..."-

A Sakura no le sorprendió para nada el hecho de que Sai hubiera llegado a las conclusiones exactas... Lo que le sorprendió fue que Gaara se pusiera... Como dijo Sai?

-"¿Roñoso?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-"

Algo en el rostro de Sakura distrajo a Sai, no sabía el que, solo que Sakura de repente se veía hermosa, más de lo normal... Por un segundo lo dejo sin habla, y entonces lo noto; noto el hermoso rubor que iluminaba de color las mejillas de la peli rosa... así que es eso...

Al principio, el pelinegro no supo que pensar, ¿sentirse aliviado?, ¿deprimido?... De pronto deseo ser igual que antes y no sentir absolutamente nada, no entendía a Sakura, ni tampoco que es lo que debería de sentir con toda con la nueva información...

-" jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jaja... Eres extraña feíta, justo cuando creí que te tenía completamente entendida, ¿me sales con esto?"-

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, Sai se estaba burlando abiertamente de ella, algo le había resultado tremendamente divertido...

**~ ¿Pero qué demonios se cree?, ¿piensa que porque es uno de nuestros consentidos no lo vamos a golpear o qué? ~**

Sai se puso melancólico, a pesar de estar claramente provocando a Sakura para hacerla enfadar, sentía que ya extrañaba esos momentos en los que jugueteaba con ella, durante los cuales ella trataría de golpearlo y en algunas de ellos tendría éxito, en otros tan solo se burlaría abierta y sínicamente del hecho de que ella no había podido alcanzarlo esa vez…

Una sonrisa aún triste pero juguetona alcanzó los labios del pelinegro, observaba la cara de la peli rosa, la cual estaba contorsionada en un adorable puchero, tan inocente se veía que no se dio cuenta de cuando ni de cómo, pero Sakura le había acomodado un buen golpe en la quijada, el cual sin más le había borrado la sonrisa del rostro y la había sustituido por una cara de sorpresa…

-"¡Ja!... ¡En tu cara Sai!, no me subestimes nunca más en tu vida"-

**~ ¡CHA!... ¡así! en su carota, eso le enseñará ~**

Sai estaba tirado en el piso, con su cara llena de confusión, ¿no se suponía que Sakura estaba concentrada en su pelirrojo?...

-"Bruja… si los tontos ineptos que te apodan Aizen supieran de tu genio, definitivamente te cambiarían el apodo a Susano, eres toda una calamidad… feita"-

A Sakura le sorprendió que Sai siguiera jugueteando con ella, cualquier otro día hubiera vuelto a su cara de póker y hubiera dejado todo en Bruja; pero no, hoy Sai definitivamente estaba diferente…

Por su parte Sai solo observó la cara de cómica incredulidad que había puesto Sakura, al parecer el hacer algo diferente a lo normal provocaba ese tipo de reacciones en los otros humanos, interesante…

-"En serio voy a extrañarte cuando ya no estés en Konoha, no me imagino la villa sin ti, pero veo que el Kazekage no te es indiferente del todo, ni cuando hablabas de Sasuke te veía sonrojarte; ese pelirrojo tiene un efecto extraño en ti ¿no es así?"-

Sakura no esperaba que Sai se diera cuenta de los efectos que Gaara provocaba en ella, su corazón se aceleró; era como si tuviera miedo o algo, no le gustaba para nada ese sentimiento, como si la hubieran agarrado con las manos en la masa y la fueran a juzgar, se sentía como criminal en la sala de interrogación y estaba segura de que Sai era peor que Ibiki…

El pelinegro por su parte observo como se intensificaba el rubor de la peli rosa, de hecho le había alcanzado las orejas, todo un nuevo nivel en sonrojo, nunca había visto tal cosa, desde que decidió ser amigo de Sakura y Naruto los había comenzado a observar, y nunca había visto a la peli rosa sonrojarse de esta manera, lo había hecho por pena sí, también si alguien comentaba acerca del cómo se había puesto más guapa conforme crecía, pero nunca… NUNCA lo había hecho al hablar o pensar en un hombre…

…Había creído que los sentimientos de su amiga por Sasuke eran tan maduros que el sonrojo ya no era necesario; hubiera metido las manos al fuego, peor que eso hubiera apostado su vida a favor de que el amor que Sakura por Sasuke era absoluto y eterno, pero al parecer el oji aqua había venido a demostrarle todo lo contrario, definitivamente Sakura era una caja de sorpresas y el Kasekage era la llave para ir obteniéndolas todas…

-"Sakura… ¿qué sientes por Gaara-Sama?"-

La pregunta de Sai hizo a la peli rosa preguntarse lo mismo una vez más, ¿qué es lo que sentía por su ahora prometido?... no era amor, de eso estaba segura…

**~ Si me preguntas a mí, te diría que no estoy tan segura de eso como tú lo estas, pero confía en Sai, platícale lo que te ha hecho sentir NUESTRO hombre ~**

~ Ándale pues, ¡nuestro hombre! ~

**~ ¿Qué? Hasta que no te des cuenta de lo que sientes por él, será exclusivamente mío. Ese hombre, con esos ojos y esa boca… ¡Esa presencia!, YO ME LO COMO ~ **

Inner sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba Sakura, no por nada eran una misma. Así que para que la peli rosa aceptara no solo que lo necesitaba, sino que lo NECESITABA porque lo amaba, jugaría al gato y al ratón con la oji verde, las palabras que acababa de decir eran la carnada y solo quedaba ver si funcionaba o no…

De pronto Sakura estaba muy enojada con su inner, como que suyo exclusivamente… y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pensando… ¡Pero que estúpida!, ¿se estaba poniendo celosa de su "otro yo"?; para no pensar más en lo anterior, decidió vociferar todo lo que su alma quería gritar.

-"No sé qué es lo que siento por él Sai, al principio creí que solo era respeto, cuando Madara me dijo que yo era la prometida del Kazekage, creí que mi vida se había acabado, pero después mientras el enmascarado hablaba de la muerte de Gaara, comprendí que él era más importante para mí de lo que yo creía, desde entonces que no comprendo el por qué, solo que no quería que el muriera y mucho menos por mis propias manos, no quiero que por ningún motivo él esté en peligro…"-

Sai se dio cinco segundos para razonar todo lo que Sakura le estaba diciendo, para empezar no podía creer lo que Sakura implicaba con sus palabras, ¿cómo que Madara le había dicho todo eso?, quería saber el por qué, pero sabía que era más importante escuchar todo lo que la peli rosa tenía que decir, la tensión en el rostro de su amiga le decía que si la interrumpía en ese momento, ella ya no le diría lo demás; y Sai quería saber.

-"… buscando razones encontré varias, además de su físico y presencia, busque lo que más me ha atraído de él de un tiempo para acá y empecé por el hecho de que lo admiro y de verdad quiero que Naruto llegue a ser la persona más importante de Konoha como Gaara lo es de Suna y también que a Sasuke lo perdonen los aldeanos de nuestra villa como lo hicieron con el Jinchuriki los de la arena, al principio supuse que era algún tipo de idolatría a un hombre que había logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, traumas e injusticias que le habían tocado vivir…"-

Sai escuchaba atentamente a su compañera, pero la observaba también, no perdía detalle. La peli rosa tenía los dedos de sus manos entrecruzados unos con otros, jugueteando nerviosa mente con ellos; su voz había pasado de un suave susurro casi imperceptible a un tono que rayaba en gritos de desesperación. El muchacho se encontraba desolado, nunca en toda su vida había tenido que enfrentar un caso así, y el hecho de que se le presentara con Sakura lo hacía sentir impotente; de verdad quería ayudarla; con la desesperación a tope y sin saber que hacer solo siguió escuchándola.

-"… ya sabrás que quién me rescato fue Gaara… Cuando lo vi llegar, me sentí la mujer más afortunada del mundo, él estaba vivo y había venido a ayudarme, aun no sé por qué, pero me rescató, cuando nos abrasamos sin querer, sentí algo que nunca antes, mi pecho se sintió lleno de felicidad y una extraña corriente eléctrica despertó una parte de mí que no conocía, el estar en sus brazos es la sensación más extraña y adictiva que jamás he sentido. Cuando mi mirada alcanza a la suya siento como si mi alma tocara a la de él…"-

El oji ónix se quedó perplejo al escuchar todo lo anterior. Era oficial; Sakura, su amiga, estaba perdidamente enamorada del pelirrojo; pero la tontita no se había dado cuenta, ¡bien por la inteligencia de la oji verde!... bueno más bien era su testarudez por creer que a quién amaba de verdad era a Sasuke…

-"…Y después hace rato cuando desperté, me percaté de que había tenido el sueño más extraño de toda mi vida, soñé que Gaara me besaba. Siempre a quién había soñado que se robaba mi primer beso era a Sasuke, pero eran solo sueños borrosos y siempre terminaban mal, pero el sueño de Gaara fue diferente; fue casi como si hubiera sido real, lo sentí… y lo peor es que me gusto; y no solo eso, no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza… "

Sakura estaba realmente frustrada, respiraba en profundos intervalos y de pronto se llevó las manos hacia su cabeza, como remarcando el hecho de que el oji aqua habitaba ahora en sus pensamientos, sus labios comenzaron a temblar un poco y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que sin tardar comenzaron a correr por su blanca tez…

-"… me siento atraída gravitacionalmente hacia él, y no puedo controlar lo que mi cuerpo hace cuando estoy cerca del suyo. Hace rato justo después del sueño, desperté para encontrármelo a un lado de mí; había estado desde que me rescato a mi lado, parecía dormido y como de nuevo tiene al Tanuki dentro quise acercarme para despertarlo. Pero mi traicionero cuerpo puso mi mano sobre su rostro, no supe ni cómo ni a qué hora lo hizo, mi extremidad actuó por sí sola, y… él no estaba dormido, beso mi dedo y despertó un instinto que yo creí no tener…"-

El pelinegro frunció profundamente su entrecejo, ¡al diablo con su cara de póker!, ese Kazekage estaba jugando sucio con su pobre amiga; el muchacho apretó fuertemente su puño para tratar de controlar un poco la rabia que le daba que el pelirrojo no pensara en el estrés que le estaba causando a la peli rosa con sus acciones tan atrevidas… el Anbu raíz nunca creyó que el regente de Suna tuviera ese lado tan retorcido en él.

-"… Sai… estoy perdida, asustada, no sé qué es lo que me pasa; no creo poder con todo lo que hay dentro de mi pecho cada vez que él se acerca a mí, creo que de verdad un día de estos me va a dar un ataque cardiaco… Sai… los necesito a los dos…"-

El pelinegro no podía creer lo que veía, Sakura lloraba como una niña pequeña, desprotegida del mundo y a merced del dolor, sus sollozos le rompían el alma, la forma en la que la pobre muchacha trataba de reprimir sus lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos era estremecedora; a estas alturas él no sabía si el estar con Gaara le haría algún bien a la peli rosa o si sería mejor el omitirle a la oji verde que lo que estaba sintiendo era amor… verdaderamente amor, no lo que había sentido o seguía sintiendo por el Uchiha, la confusión la estaba desequilibrando y eso no era bueno, no le gustaba verla así. Sai hizo algo que nunca había hecho en su vida, él no era bueno para eso, pero la situación y el quien lo necesitaba lo obligo a hacerlo de cualquier forma…

…La abraso, con la ternura que abrasa un amigo que sin más palabras por decir opta por transmitir todo en un fuerte abraso, para poder transmitirle todo su apoyo… ¡si tan solo sus sentimientos pudieran llegar a ella de esta forma!... Daría lo que fuera porque su hermana olvidara todo el dolor y encontrara la respuesta sin problemas ni confusiones, pero ¡hey!, esa es la realidad; nada es fácil en ningún mundo o dimensión… Sakura pareció tranquilizarse un poco en sus brazos, ¡bien!, eso era lo que él quería, pero para su mala; muy mala suerte, la Godaime y el Kazekage entraron en ese justo momento a la tienda, para observar aquel conmovedor y perturbador (a los ojos de Gaara) momento.

El Jinchuriki no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la razón por la que no había querido que el pelinegro con el rostro de Sasuke se acercara a su prometida estaba ocurriendo justo enfrente de él, ¡el hombre semivestido (para Gaara el atuendo de Sai no era nada apropiado para estar cerca de Sakura) estaba sobre su prometida, literalmente sobre ella!… Tsunade por su parte se quedó pasmada con lo que estaba observando, solo que ella si noto que la peli rosa estaba llorando y que el shinobi solo la estaba abrasando para tratar de consolarla; eso era algo que nunca creyó que el Anbu pudiera hacer, bueno obviamente se había equivocado. La rubia quería abrasar también a su pupila, borrar el sentimiento de impotencia que el verla llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos del pelinegro le provocaba; su niña estaba sufriendo y de verdad que quería escuchar una explicación del por qué, le hubiera encantado pedirla en ese justo momento, pero había un evento un poco más "urgente" que involucraba a cierto pelirrojo pedante y al shinobi con falta de tacto enfrente de ella.

Sai sintió como si se le congelara la sangre de todo su cuerpo, de hecho podría haber jurado que la temperatura en la tienda había bajado a 0° en cuanto Gaara vio que él abrasaba a su prometida. El pelinegro no podía negar que por primera vez en su vida sintió terror, un aura tremenda y oscura salía del joven regente y estaba dirigida a él, con clara intención de homicidio; podría jurar que su sangre se había convertido en hiel, le ardían todas sus venas y con ellas todo su cuerpo, sostener sus brazos alrededor de Sakura se había tornado casi imposible; cuando quiso usar su boca, noto que en ella todo parecía un árido desierto, era como si su saliva se hubiera convertido en sal… su alma gritaba con desesperación, buscaba liberarse, salir de su cuerpo.

Pero a pesar de todo lo anterior no fue el pelinegro quien rompió el abraso; fue Sakura, quién en cuanto se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la tienda se retiró abruptamente de los brazos de su compañero. Inmediatamente después de haber sido bruscamente "aventado" por la peli rosa, sintió como se reducían sus "síntomas" considerablemente, de pronto fue como si del infierno hubiera pasado al purgatorio.

Como por instinto el pelinegro decidió voltear a ver a quién ya sabía se encontraría en la entrada con cara de "te voy a asesinar"… Fue mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado, los ojos del Jinchuriki brillaban con un halo rojo, de hecho no solo las pupilas del oji aqua estaban rodeadas por ese misterioso contorno… del cuerpo del Kazekage se desprendía un chacra rojo, amenazante, mortífero… paralizante…

Gaara vio como Sakura se zafaba del pelinegro y no podía negarlo eso le hacía sentir un poco de alivio, al menos el estúpido clon del Uchiha ya no la estaba tocando; y por qué no decirlo, el pelirrojo se sentía orgulloso de haber vaciado de cualquier color el rostro del pelinegro, ¿cuál color?, le había arrebatado el alma del puro susto… así aprendería a no tocar tan íntimamente y con tan poca ropa a su prometida.

**~ Nuestra ~**

No solo Gaara había estado echando chispas por la escena que habían presenciado, también Shukaku estaba que ¡se lo llevaba Judas!, el tanuki estaba realmente confundido, nunca había experimentado él mismo estos sentimientos "humanos" que el pelirrojo le transmitía, siempre había visto a sus contenedores sufrir por el "bendito" amor, pero él siempre había sido un espectador lejano; de vez en cuando los atormentaba restregándoles en la cara que las mujeres por las que sentían algo no los querían, haciéndoles creer que no las merecían por ser monstruos, o cosas así… ya saben, lo básico para atormentar a un Jinchuriki enamorado. Pero ahora se maldeciría si su lado sínico y sarcástico le salía a flote para hacer sufrir al pelirrojo, a fin de cuentas el mapache no era un masoquista, era un sádico…

Gaara aún estaba disfrutando el hecho de que el pelinegro no se había recuperado del shock cuando se percató de las lágrimas de la peli rosa. Justo en ese instante toda su adrenalina desapareció de su cuerpo, y sin siquiera controlarlo todas las defensas de su ser desaparecieron, a raíz de esto se dio cuenta de la inmensa energía que emanaba su cuerpo, no era solo su chacra, el del tanuki estaba mesclado con el suyo y estaban creando una fuerte presión sobre el pelinegro, que desgraciadamente estaba aún cerca de su prometida, utilizo toda su fuerza de voluntad para suprimirlo lo más rápido posible, no quería provocarle más estrés a su prometida… eso no se lo perdonaría, después de todo la peli rosa estaba a punto de enterarse del hecho de que ahora era parte de Suna, no solo eso sino que la prometida del Kazekage… SU prometida…

Sakura no esperaba que entrara el Impactante Regente de la Arena de nuevo a la tienda de su Shissou; pero el imponente muchacho lo hizo y justo en un momento por el cual ahora se sentía extrañamente culpable, las lágrimas que había estado derramando seguían corriendo por sus mejillas y en un fallido intento por ocultarlas, bajo la cara y comenzó a limpiarlas desesperadamente… se sintió tonta, no quería que Gaara creyera que ella vivía para llorar…

El pelinegro habiendo sido liberado de la opresión, encontró una vez más el control total sobre su cuerpo, aún se sentía de la patada, pero por lo menos su boca había podido lubricarse un poco, lo suficiente como para hablar.

-"Sakura me contaba un poco de su situación, y me sentí en la necesidad de consolarla, no es mi intención ninguna otra más que la de ayudar a que mi amiga no llore. Lo entiende, ¿verdad Gaara sama?"-

Gaara escucho aún bastante molesto el cómo el pelinegro estaba tratando de justificar el abraso que le había dado a Sakura. Si, era cierto que no quería asustar a su prometida con su impertinente ira, pero nunca le perdonaría al pelinegro el haber puesto sus manos sobre ella. Si tan solo el shinobi de la hoja no tuviera ese rostro, tal vez no le importaría tanto, a fin de cuentas era un amigo consolando a su amiga después de un episodio traumatizante; pero el oji ónix se parecía al Uchiha y por el momento Gaara no creía que algún día llegaría a tolerarlo. Así que no dejo de mirar con ojos de asesino al muchacho, pero asintió para que supiera que entendía sus razones.

Tsunade sintió que tenía que actuar, tenía que cambiar el tema. Sakura ya estaba tranquila; eso era bueno, pero la tensión provocada por los otros dos no era sana para nadie, sofocaba…

-"Bien, con lo anterior aclarado pasemos al tema urgente... ¿Sakura cómo te sientes, crees que puedas contarnos lo que paso desde que dejaste el campamento de Shizune o necesitas un poco más de tiempo?"-

Sakura respiro por primera vez desde que se dio cuenta de quién había entrado a la habitación, se sintió tremendamente aliviada por la intervención de su Shissou; pero a pesar de querer zafarse de esa situación, sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar, de seguro querían saber el porqué de su secuestro y aun siendo una shinobi de Konoha, sabía que debía de reportarlo todo lo antes posible.

-"No es necesario Shissou, ya estoy bien y puedo hablar perfectamente, lo recuerdo todo…"-

La voz de Sakura sorprendió a Gaara, sonaba un poco ronca por todo el llanto, pero usaba un tono seguro y lleno de convicción… definitivamente amaba a esa kuonichi…

Sai estaba un poco preocupado por la estabilidad emocional de Sakura, pero viendo la decisión con la que hablaba, decidió no intervenir; algo en los ojos de su amiga brillaba… de verdad brillaban; cuando se dio cuenta de a quién veía la oji verde, se dio cuenta del "algo". La peli rosa estaba viendo al Kazekage, no a la Hokage y como ya había dicho ella antes, su traicionero cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera especial cuando el oji aqua estaba a su alrededor.

Por su lado Sakura estaba perdida en esos ojos profundos como el mar, trato de pensar en que decir primero, pero lo único que le venía a la mente era la imagen de Gaara rescatándola, después abrasándola, besándola…

**~ Concéntrate, tienes que informar… recuerda, informar… aunque ¡TE LO DIJE! ~**

Sakura bajó a la realidad, no entendió a qué se refería con el "te lo dije" su inner, pero le agradecía su intervención… entonces lo decidió, lo primero que necesitaba hacer era sacarse una necesidad que traía desde que vio al pelirrojo en el escondite del enemigo…

-"Gracias Gaara Sama; de no haber ido usted a rescatarme, hubiera preferido morir"-

Gaara sitió que su corazón se le iba a la garganta, no esperaba que la peli rosa le agradeciera el rescate, no después del comportamiento que había tenido con ella hacía unas cuantas horas. No quería que le agradeciera, lo haría una y mil veces si fuera necesario, pero no podía negar el hecho de que unas palabras dichas por esos labios eran como caricias para sus oídos, de pronto sintió surgir en él una vez más esa necesidad de acercarse a ella y tocarla, pero tenía que controlarse…

-"No es necesario Sakura; era mi deber… eres alguien muy importante para todo el mundo ninja, sin ti hubiéramos tenido muchos problemas durante la guerra, además hay algo que quiero platicar a solas contigo cuando termines tu informe."-

Tsunade le dedico una mirada fulminante al regente de Suna, ¿cómo demonios se atrevía a querer decirle antes que ella la decisión de los ancianos?... si Sakura ya supiera la verdad, entonces si lo dejaría hablar a él antes que ella; pero ese no era el caso, así que después del informe sacaría a palos al muchacho impertinente, si era necesario.

Por su parte Gaara no pelo a la Hokage, para empezar la fuerte necesidad que tenía por Sakura lo orillaba a ignorar a todo el mundo, solo le importaba la peli rosa y nada más; cuando ella estaba en el mismo cuarto que él desaparecía todo a su alrededor, no era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso, de hecho le molestaba que su mente y cuerpo se comportaran de esa manera, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer...

…Cuando la mente, el corazón y el cuerpo se ponen de acuerdo, no hay mucho que el espíritu pueda hacer para pelear en su contra… en segundo lugar, el hecho de que el clon del Uchiha hubiera tocado a la peli rosa le provocaba un fuerte malestar corporal, esa familiar ansia de sangre que tenía cuando era un niño regresaba, pero con venganza… si él y el semi vestido salían al mismo tiempo de esa tienda, no estaba seguro de no golpearlo hasta dejarlo casi muerto, y no quería problemas con Konoha. Así que la única solución que veía factible era la de él mismo informarle a Sakura de su actual compromiso; la Hokage tendría que disculparlo.

Al escuchar las palabras del estoico muchacho, Sakura sintió un poco de decepción, el hecho de que Gaara utilizara la palabra responsabilidad marcaba una barrera y sinceramente, odiaba las barreras. La promesa implícita en las palabras del Kazekage la animo misteriosamente un poco, debería de estar renuente al hecho de estar a solas con él, tenía miedo de todo lo que le provocaba, pero también tenía esta avidez continua por estar cerca de él. Sin más palabras, Sakura se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y dedicarle una dulce sonrisa de agradecimiento al pelirrojo.

**~ Hmph… date cuenta, pregúntate a ti misma "¿qué es lo que esperabas?", si quieres yo te respondo, pero no me querrías creer ~**

Sakura ignoro totalmente a su Inner, de nuevo estaba molestando y este no era el momento para hacerle caso…

-"… Como ya, asumo les habrá contado Gaara Sama, quien me secuestro fue el enmascarado que se hace llamar Madara. Para no hacer larga la descripción, diré solo los puntos más importantes. Ese hombre se enteró del nuevo contrato entre Suna y Konoha, el cual establece que Temari no Sabaku es la prometida de Shikamaru Nara y que yo soy la prometida del Kazekage de la arena…"-

Tanto Tsunade como Gaara se alertaron, el enemigo había sabido de un tratado del cual solo unos pocos debían de saber… A Tsunade se le habían ido por el caño los planes de sacar a palos al pelirrojo, haciéndolo honrar su palabra de que la dejaría decirle a ella lo del compromiso; y Gaara no pudo evitar el pensar que la peli rosa ya estaba consiente de quién era él ahora, lo había sabido desde el día del rescate… pero se había visto feliz cuando fue a rescatarla; no era lógico… ella debería odiarlo por ser impuesto tan repentinamente en su vida…

-"… Según me dijo, él quería provocar separación entre las villas, para debilitar los lazos que nos unían y obtener una ventaja técnica en la guerra, sus palabras fueron: "divide y vencerás", dijo que si un ninja de la hoja mataba al Comandante general, todo se vendría abajo y también dijo que yo era la persona indicada para ello. Como su prometida podría acercarme a él más que ninguna otra persona, quería que con mis propias manos matara a Gaara sama…"-

Todos pudieron notar como se le quebraba la voz a Sakura en esta parte, Sai y Tsunade ya se imaginaban el por qué, pero Gaara creyó que se debía al hecho de que se había enterado de que él era su prometido; ante los ojos del pelirrojo, la hermosa oji verde nunca podría amarlo, no cuando eso significaría dejar atrás el amor tan grande que esta sentía por Sasuke Uchiha; así que el temblor en la voz de Sakura y la tensión visible en los músculos de esta, para él se debían a la repulsión que lo anterior le provocaba a la peli rosa, de pronto se sintió enfermo, mareado; trato de ocultarlo sentándose en pose de loto, fingiendo escuchar atentamente las palabras de Sakura. De pronto quería MATAR al enmascarado que le había soltado la información de una manera tan inapropiada a SU prometida.

**~ Prometiste que lo mataríamos, así que por mi parte dalo por hecho muchacho, pero no creo que la muchacha este así por lo que tú piensas… deja de ser tan pesimista, de verdad me molestan tus sentimientos, daría cualquier cosa por no sentirlos yo también… pero como sea, entiéndelo ya, a ella le importas mocoso, más de lo que crees ~**

Gaara decidió no responderle al Biju. Además no había nada que él pudiera hacer sobre lo que sentía; a fin de cuentas desgraciada y afortunadamente era humano, y por más que el Biju lo quisiera, él no podía arrancarse el corazón, así que se limitó a observar intensamente a Sakura, le dolía verla, pero no podía evitarlo, la necesitaba.

Sakura respiro profundamente para calmar la opresión que sintió en su pecho con tan solo recordar las imágenes que había visto en su cabeza cuando Madara le había dicho que ella mataría al Kazekage…

-"… yo le dije que jamás haría tal cosa, pero él tenía planeado tomar control de mi cuerpo; trato de utilizar una técnica mental, y no pudo hacerlo, le gane la partida dentro de mi mente, justo cuando estaba tratando de huir y había sido atrapada nuevamente, llegó el Kazekage aquí presente y me rescató."-

Sai, Tsunade y Gaara estaban realmente sorprendidos, ¡Sakura le había ganado una partida mental a un Uchiha!, estaba de no creerse…

-"¿Cómo que le ganaste la partida mental?"-

La voz de Tsunade sonaba incrédula, asombrada y demandante; era obviamente lo que todos querían saber así que dejaron que Sakura se decidiera a responder…

-"Pues solo así, decidí que no dejaría que él tomara mi cuerpo sin pelea, intentaría por todos los medios evitar que ese "hombre" doblegara mi psique para matar a Gaara ku… sama y mentalmente le di un buen golpe que lo sacó de ahí"-

Ninguno lo podía creer… de verdad ninguno lo podía creer. Sakura era más fuerte de lo que ninguno de ellos se había imaginado…

**~ Te sacaste la lotería mocoso ~**

Shukaku estaba feliz con la idea de que una mujer tan fuerte fuera a ser la pareja de su contenedor… no tenía idea del por qué, pero estaba feliz por el muchacho… lo cuál era raro, ya que por mucho tiempo lo detestó por ser su cárcel.

Lleno de tranquilidad al saber que su prometida no era la kunoichi indefensa que un día conoció, Gaara le agradeció al cielo que Sakura fuera así de fuerte, porque de cualquier otra forma de seguro ambos hubieran terminado muertos. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que en todo el mundo el único ser que lo podría matar sin ningún esfuerzo era la pequeña, hermosa y letal kunoichi… él simplemente hubiera dejado que ella tomara su vida, no hubiera preguntado el por qué; a fin de cuentas desde antes de saber que era su prometida, Sakura ya tenía su total confianza y respeto; además él tenía una gran deuda con ella. La paralizante kunoichi cambio su vida el día que se atravesó en su camino para salvar al poseedor del Sharingan, de no ser por ella, Naruto no hubiera sacado todo el potencial que tenía para derrotarlo y mostrarle que la verdadera fuerza proviene de tu deseo de proteger a quienes amas… desde ese destinado día, la vida de Gaara ya le pertenecía a la peli rosa, y ella podía tomarla en el momento en que quisiera…

Sai sabía que su compañera era fuerte con el Genjutsu, pero el saber que había derrotado una técnica mental de un Uchiha con el Mangekyo Sharingan a ese nivel, lo hacía respetarla y admirarla como un millón elevado a la enésima potencia de veces más.

Después de salir de su estupor, Tsunade entro en modo Hokage, este no era momento para perder tiempo, ella sabía mejor que nadie del potencial de su pupila y tal vez nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero le agradecía al líder de Akatsuki por haber secuestrado a Sakura, ella por fin sabía de lo que era posible. Así que sabiendo que lo que necesitaba era tener toda la información necesaria para que el equipo de rescate pudiera comenzar su misión…

-"Muy bien hecho Sakura, yo ya te había dicho que lo único que tienes que hacer es confiar en ti misma, tu poder mental es grande, aún más peligroso que tus mortales y demoledores puños y más prodigioso que tu talento sin precedentes para la medicina, estoy orgullosa de ti, no sabes cuánto. Pero después hablaremos de eso, hay una misión a la cual debo de dar banderazo verde, ¿sabes algo más que necesitemos saber?"-

La peli rosa había observado el estupor en la cara de los tres cuando escucharon su historia, quería reírse abiertamente, ni ella lo podía creer, pero que otras personas reconocieran por primera vez que era más capaz de lo que nadie se podía imaginar, la ponía casi eufórica, lástima que tenía que contener su emoción, Inner era difícil de controlar en casos como estos, especialmente cuando ¡Su Shissou le había dicho que estaba orgullosa de ella!, de verdad que estaba feliz, aunque como su maestra había dicho, aún habían cosas importantes que necesitaba decir…

-"Si Tsunade sama, hay más. El enmascarado me dijo el cómo obtuvo la información acerca del compromiso, me dijo que los Zetzu son una red de información infalible en tiempo real, lo que uno sabe lo saben todos y Madara tiene uno infiltrado en el consejo de la arena, también dijo algo sobre Itachi Uchiha Shissou, y ese algo tiene que ver con el consejo de la hoja… es bastante privado, no puedo decirlo enfrente de Gaara Sama"-

A Gaara no le gusto que hubiera algo que no pudiera saber que afectara a Sakura, pero había información pertinente solo a algunas villas y se tendría que tragar su curiosidad y preocupación… ¡el otro Uchiha!, ese maldito apellido era como una maldición para él justo ahora…

**~ ¡Mocoso! Concéntrate, la mujer acaba de decir que en tu concejo hay un infiltrado ~**

Le cayó el peso de la realidad a Gaara, se estaba concentrando demasiado en la peli rosa, lo cual no sería nada malo si no se le olvidara de que era el regente de Suna… Si tan solo Sakura no estuviera tan radiante de felicidad después de haber escuchado las palabras de su maestra, sería más fácil concentrarse en otra cosa, pero tanta luz, su hermosa sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos… era simplemente casi imposible el desvanecer la nube que cubría su razón…

~ Gracias… debo de ir a arreglar ese asunto en cuanto terminemos aquí ~

El agradecimiento del mocoso hizo que el mapache sintiera una calidez especial, de un tipo que creyó no sentiría por nadie más que por su creador, con ese muchacho se estaba desarrollando un tipo de camaradería… peligroso…

Por otra parte Shukaku sabía que esta era la primera vez que el muchacho sentía lo que la peli rosa le provocaba, así que él tendría que bajar al muchacho a la tierra en momentos como este y subirlo a la nube cuando estuviera a solas con la muchacha.

Del lado de la Hokage, esta entendió de una vez por todas lo que Sakura había omitido, ella misma lo había descubierto cuando revisaron los pergaminos secretos de Anbu Raíz. Itachi era un héroe de Konoha, no un renegado y ella ya tenía planes para corregir ese mal entendido, aunque tuviera que manchar el nombre de quien tuviera que hacerlo.

-"Gaara San, supongo que tú te encargaras del infiltrado de tu consejo. Por nuestra parte le diremos a Naruto que nos ayude a encontrar a cualquier otro que este en nuestro territorio y trataremos de encontrar de donde salen tantos de esos clones, tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a Yamato; debo de ir lo más pronto posible a terminar los últimos toques de esta misión, supongo que Sakura y tú tienen mucho de qué hablar… Sai sígueme"-

Tsunade se apresuró a salir de la tienda, pero no sin antes voltear a ver a su pupila con una mirada llena de comprensión y una promesa, hablarían después, como madre e hija, pero ahora ella era la Hokage y Gaara el prometido de la que apenas hacía unos días aun pertenecía a su aldea…

Justo antes de retirarse Sai tomo una decisión, lo mejor siempre es decir la verdad, no importa si duele o tardas en aceptarla, una verdad omitida es tan venenosa como una mentira que dura toda la vida, así que sin más se acercó al oído de su amiga y en un susurro que solo la kunoichi pudo escuchar, le dijo lo que para él ya era un hecho absoluto…

-"Lo amas Sakura, lo amas de verdad, como nunca has amado a nadie y como dudo que puedas amar a alguien más. Al menos ese es mi diagnóstico y esta vez creo estar un 90% seguro"-

El aire se le escapó a Sakura y trato de callar a su Inner quién le estaba repitiendo como mil veces una y otra la misma frase **~ Lo amas, lo amas, lo amas…. **~

Gaara por su parte fulmino por enésima vez ese día al temerario pelinegro, ese hombre quería morir, mira que acercarse a su mujer y susurrarle en el oído en sus narices requería agallas…

**~ El semi-vestido me cae bien mocoso, cree en mí cuando te digo que él solo siente una gran amistad por tu chica, he vivido varios siglos y se reconocer la malicia muchacho, concéntrate… ¡ahora es tiempo de cacería! ~**

El Tanuki decía lo anterior por que la peli rosa se quedaría sola a su merced de nuevo en esa tienda… PERFECTO…

* * *

En cuanto se quedaron solos Sakura y Gaara, el silencio sepulcral reino en el pequeño recinto… en el muuuy pequeño recinto (al menos en la percepción de la peli rosa). A pesar de que el oji aqua estaba a unos buenos dos metros de ella, Sakura podía sentir su calor; era como si el muchacho estuviera a un lado de ella, mejor dicho sobre ella… rodeándola…

De pronto el aire se había vuelto pesado, y estaba cargado con el aroma del Jinchuriki, no era una sensación del todo mala, solo se sentía "extraña", se dejó acariciar por la presencia, ladeando un poco su cabeza para dejarse guiar por esta… era la sensación más placentera y sensual que jamás había sentido en su vida, así estuvo un buen rato, hasta que de pronto sintió la mano derecha de Gaara posándose sobre su mejilla izquierda y la mano izquierda de éste sobre su cadera derecha…

Al sentir lo anterior la peli rosa de súbito abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndola a ella misma y al Kazekage, quien la veía fijamente. De pronto Sakura se quedó con la mente en blanco, no podía concentrarse en nada más que no fueran los hipnotizantes ojos del pelirrojo enfrente de ella, unos segundos después cuando tuvo que cerrar sus parpados para lubricarlos, tubo el respiro necesario que necesitaba su cerebro para darse cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea del cómo ni a qué hora había llegado a la posición en la que se encontraba ahora…

Para empezar, se estaba de pie, en un punto intermedio entre las posiciones anteriores de Gaara y de ella. Su cuerpo no estaba separado a más de diez centímetros del Kazekage, los lugares en los que el pelirrojo había colocado sus manos, parecían imantados, si ella se movía, también lo hacía Gaara… en vez de sentir pena o temor, la oji verde solo sabía que quería estar aún más cerca de él, algo en su cerebro le decía que no estaba razonando y que debía de pensarlo mejor, se suponía que había alguien en quién debería de estar pensando en lugar de este monumento de hombre que estaba enfrente de ella, pero sentía que su cuerpo era una nube o algo así, en los brazos de su prometido se sentía tan bien, tan completa y contenta que no percibía nada más, después le pondría atención a su molesta razón, en ese momento lo único que la oji verde quería hacer era quedarse así…

Gaara estaba disfrutando esto de verdad, el hecho de que otro hombre aunque no tuviera malas intenciones la hubiera abrasado, había nublado cualquier duda y lo había incitado a seducir a su prometida, porque aunque él no lo sabía, seguir a sus instintos como lo hacía entonces, era seducirla… pero había algo sobre lo que tenían que discutir…

-"Sakura, tenemos que hablar"-

La peli rosa soltó de una sola exhalación todo el aire que su cuerpo guardaba, rosando con este la mano que acariciaba su rostro. Era hora de conectar su cerebro con el resto de su cuerpo y a pesar de que éste se resistía con vehemencia, después de unas buenas tres sacudidas de cabeza, comenzó a alejarse del Kazekage, si quería mantener la cordura, era necesario poner distancia… nunca en toda su vida había tenido que hacer tal cosa… ¿Por qué con Sasuke no había sido así?, ¿A caso fue porque solo eran niños cuando estaban cerca uno del otro?... tal vez si el peli negro estuviera en el lugar del oji aqua, podría sentir lo que el pelirrojo le hacía experimentar… tal vez sería igual…

**~ No lo sería y lo sabes ~**

Tal vez… pero Inner tu eres yo, y sabes que la duda me carcome; si tan solo Sasuke kun me hubiera regresado un poco del amor que yo le daba; entonces podría haber sentido lo mismo… ¿No lo crees?...

**~ Ese Uchiha mal agradecido nunca te provoco ni la octava parte de lo que te esta provocando Gaara. Si, había mariposas en tu estómago y te ponías nerviosa cuando él estaba cerca, pero nunca evolucionaron tus sentimientos, siempre fue lo mismo, solo tú lo querías, solo tu sufrías y lo peor, solo tu reconocías su existencia… nunca hubo nada más… ~**

En lo que Sakura tenía una de sus ya habituales discusiones con Inner, Gaara estaba peleando su propia batalla interna contra dos MVP (Monster Very Powerful – Monstruo muy poderoso), el primero era su propio instinto, el cual se había desbocado como bola de nieve colina abajo en una montaña nevada, creciendo a cada segundo y amenazando con aplastar por completo su fuerza de voluntad; con la firme amenaza de hacerlo saltar como una bestia sobre su presa desde que el suave aliento de la peli rosa había rosado su mano, le daba gracias al cielo porque su coraza reducía en un 40% su sensibilidad, de haber estado al 100%, lo más seguro es que ya hubiera perdido la batalla y tuviera tirada sobre la colchoneta a la oji verde. El otro MVP era el Mapache, el cuál no paraba de poner en palabras lo que su instinto le hacía desear.

**~Ahora mocoso, ¡sobre ella! ~**

De pronto los oscuros deseos que lo habían asaltado hace algunas horas regresaron, más fuertes y latentes que antes; Sakura se estaba alejando de él, provocando que la bestia en él se pusiera en "modo caza"… lo primero que percibió en este modo, fue el olor de la muchacha, era dulce, pero había algo fuerte que potenciaba el olor, llenándole sus fosas nasales y elevando su lívido, olía a cerezas, si, a eso siempre había olido, pero lo nuevo era esa especia… ¿vainilla oscura?, al diablo con lo que era, estaba volviendo loco… comenzó a avanzar hacia ella en pasos cortos y elegantes, como los de un puma…

Sakura no podía darle nombre a lo que el sexy muchacho le provocaba, la forma en la que se acercaba a ella la atemorizaba, él era un cazador y ella era la presa… el problema en si no era el hecho de que ella era la presa, sino el de que deseaba con cada poro de su piel serlo, descubrió que no pelearía contra el cazador si este llegaba hasta ella… Tenía que hacer algo o terminaría siendo voluntariamente consumida…

-"Gaara sama, lo que quiere discutir con migo es el hecho de que los consejos de las aldeas decidieron nuestro matrimonio ¿verdad?"-

El Jinchuriki se detuvo en seco como a medio metro de la peli rosa cuando escucho su voz, esas palabras le devolvieron el control sobre su cuerpo, estaba decepcionado y agradecido al mismo tiempo por ello… ¿decepcionado?...

**~ Tu también lo deseas muchacho, termina con la charla y comienza con la acción, recuerda que las acciones hablan mejor que las palabras… demuéstrale con hechos que no hay otro hombre en este mundo que la ame y la haga vibrar como tu… mocoso hazme sentir orgulloso ~**

El Biju ya tenía arto a Gaara para ese entonces, pero no podía negar que en esa última parte estaba de acuerdo con el mapache, las palabras nunca habían sido tampoco lo suyo, su lenguaje eran las acciones y la congruencia; lo poco que decía, lo decía soportado por sus hechos. En las palabras dichas por la oji verde había algo que no le cuadraba ni le gustaba a Gaara…

-"Ya no es necesario que utilices el sufijo, ahora tu y yo somos iguales, al menos para mí, y me aseguraré de que para todo el mundo; así que por favor solo llámame Gaara"-

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el Kazekage le estaba ofreciendo igualdad, una intimidad nunca pensada entre un regente y su pareja…

-"Gracias, Gaara san, apreció mucho su amabilidad, pero ambos sabemos que no es posible que yo te pierda el respeto de esa manera, tu eres el Kazekage y yo solo una shinobi cualquiera"-

Gaara sintió un poco de enojo, no hacía ella, tampoco hacía él mismo, sino que hacia toda la sociedad de Suna que había impuesto reglas tan absurdas en cuanto al trato de los regentes de la villa y sus parejas y familias. Pero el cambiaría eso también, había sido el primer Jinchuriki convertido en regente y sería al primero en tratar a su pareja como igual. Esta mujer a su lado no merecía ser tratada como cualquier otro ninja, ella era digna de todo el amor y admiración, poseía su respeto y por qué no admitirlo también una parte de su corazón…

-"Sakura, no te pediré que lo hagas de un rato a otro, esperare paciente mente hasta que tengas la confianza de decirme mi nombre tal cual, sin estorbos de ningún tipo. Ahora en cuanto a nuestro compromiso hay varias cosas que quiero que sepas…"_

La kunoichi no podía terminar de digerir lo que Gaara le decía… mucho menos cuando un sentimiento de "frescura" surgió desde el fondo de su corazón, pero esta vez ya no busco más razones del porque sentía tal cosa… la razón era tan simple como complicada: Gaara. El Kazekage era la respuesta, él era la causa de no solo un sentimiento y reacción, si no que el catalizador de un todo; así que la peli rosa solamente le sonrío, agradecidamente, amistosamente, con toda la admiración que sentía por el pelirrojo, y algo más… Gaara percibo todo eso en la hermosa sonrisa de Sakura, pero no logró ponerle nombre a ese "algo más", quizá solo era su imaginación…

-"Para empezar Sakura, debes de saber que no fue algo que decidiéramos ni tu Hokage ni yo, nosotros estábamos inmersos en la guerra y los ancianos tomaron sus propias decisiones…"-

La muchacha escuchaba atentamente, pero tenía que interrumpir al oji aqua o esto iba a ser una larga charla de cosas que ya ambos sabían…

-"Gaara san, disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero… eso ya me lo dijo Madara, también el por qué y cómo se había decidido. Lo que debes de saber es que no guardo ningún tipo de resentimiento contra ti, tampoco contra mi aldea o la tuya… son cosas que pasan y la verdad no he tenido tiempo de asimilar el cómo me siento con nuestra nueva situación, sé que no me amas y sabes que yo a ti tampoco, pero no nos caemos mal… bueno lo que quiero decir es que…"-

**~ Ya dijiste demasiado, cierra el pico. Y de todo lo que podías haber dicho se te ocurre decirle que no lo amas… mujer mentirosa, ya te dije que si tu no quieres lo puedo amar yo sola…~**

Después de escuchar el regaño de su contraparte, Sakura sintió como se le subía el color a las mejillas adornándolas de un penoso tono rosado, no le gustaba que la gente la viera así, pero alrededor de Gaara era algo que al parecer no podría evitar nunca…

Cuando el pelirrojo noto el adorable color de las mejillas de Sakura, tuvo que morderse la lengua para poder detener a su instinto… la hermosa kunoichi no le ponía nada fácil la pelea contra su parte animal y el Biju tampoco le ayudaba nada, sino que todo lo contrario…

**~ Es el momento Gaara, ya te dijo que no te odia, si no ha terminado de digerir la noticia, ayúdale tú… déjate llevar, tu cuerpo sabrá que hacer… ~**

Esta vez el mapache tenía razón, si no había nada que explicar solo le quedaba luchar su batalla contra el Uchiha por el corazón de Sakura, no esperaba ganarla, solo hacerse un pequeño lugar en el corazón de la muchacha… solo eso pedía… Ya lo había decidido, así que al demonio con las consecuencias…

Sakura observo como el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar una vez más hacía ella, los ojos aqua del imponente regente la dejaron una vez más sin saber para donde hacerse, la consumían totalmente, llevándola hacía el mismo fondo del alma del Jinchuriki, era como si pudiera ver todo lo que el Kazekage no decía con palabras, en esos ojos había decisión, total y absoluta… no tenía idea de lo que el muchacho había decidido después de las lamentables palabras que ella le había dado, tal vez lo había molestado con sus impertinencias… pero en esos ojos no había enojo… había algo más que hacía que su corazón se acelerara con anticipación… no sabía que era lo que esperaba, solo sabía que lo quería y lo quería con todo su ser…

Gaara observo a la kunoichi mientras se acercaba a esta, la peli rosa no mostraba ningún signo de rechazo hacía él, eso lo alentó aún más a hacer lo que tenía planeado, sin darse cuenta su labio se había torcido en una seductora sonrisa y en cuanto tocó con su mano una vez más el rostro de la oji verde, esta se estremeció, enviando una corriente eléctrica atreves de los nervios de su mano, la cual inundo todo su sistema nervioso central, provocando un estremecimiento en el pelirrojo mismo… Quería sentir más, quería llenarse de ella, así que tomo un riesgo que nunca había tomado con nadie, retiro enfrente de la hermosa kunoichi parte de su coraza, la parte que cubría sus manos y también la que cubría su rostro, aunque la de su cuello no, aún era demasiado pronto…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el siempre cauteloso Kazekage estaba retirando parte de su escudo enfrente de ella… ¿Tanto así confiaba en ella?, por una parte se llenó de felicidad, nunca creyó que el pelirrojo siquiera supiera que existía. Pero si confiaba en ella quería decir que la conocía mejor de lo que ella creía… por otra parte sintió terror, si el truco de Madara hubiera funcionado como el tipo quería, matar a Gaara no hubiera sido ningún problema. Tanto le asustaba y le conmovía lo que acababa de hacer el Jinchuriki que silenciosas y cristalinas gotas saladas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas…

Viendo las lágrimas que se escapaban por los ojos de su prometida, el Kazekage levanto sus manos hasta el rostro de ésta, y "abrazando" con sus manos su cara, retiró con sus pulgares dos de las pequeñas gotas que pretendían caer…

…Una vez más, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para el estremecimiento que sintieron, no solo lo sintió todo su cuerpo y corazón, tenía que haber llegado a su espíritu, a la medula de su existencia, porque fue demasiado para poder ocultarlo… Gaara llevo su frente a la frente de Sakura, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente… la peli rosa tenía los suyos propios igual de apretados… era demasiado, su cuerpo solo jamás lo hubiera podido soportar… los dos se quedaron así por unos buenos dos minutos, tan solo asimilando la extraña reacción a la que habían sido sometidos…

Cuando Gaara abrió sus ojos vio cómo su kunoichi tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, se veía hermosa y se sentía increíble… despegó un poco la frente de la de la muchacha, provocando que ésta abriera lentamente los ojos, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el Kazekage supo ya no podría dejarla ir nunca, al menos no sin morir de dolor… así que con la decisión puesta en sus acciones, el oji aqua acercó su boca a la oreja de la peli rosa y susurro con una voz baja y oscura lo que quería que la muchacha supiera…

-"Sakura… eres mía…"-

La kunoichi sintió que un escalofrío agradable le corría por toda su piel con obvio origen en su oreja… la posesividad del muchacho no le disgustaba… extraño… a cualquier otro lo hubiera medio matado por menos que eso… pero el pelirrojo no terminó ahí, sino que después de olisquear un poco su cabello mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, enviando corrientes placenteras a lugares que NUNCA antes habían llegado… en lo que Sakura estaba mareada por el adormecimiento provocado en sus neuronas por dicha corriente, Gaara ya le estaba plantando un beso en la comisura de su boca, primero fue uno…después otro, el muchacho estaba jugando con sus nervios… de seguro ese era su objetivo… pero no, la oji verde estaba equivocada, él estaba pensando en algo más…

-"Sakura… ¿puedo besarte?"-

La peli rosa apenas percibió las palabras del oji aqua, su parte racional se fue de vacaciones desde el primer contacto de los labios del pelirrojo con la comisura de los suyos…

Gaara no escucho respuesta alguna de la oji verde, y lo tomó como un "si". Ante la "silenciosa respuesta", Gaara sonrió con sus labios aun tocando en parte la mejilla y en parte el inicio de la boca de la peli rosa…

Sakura sintió la sonrisa del Kazekage rozando su piel… y después… todo se nublo… exploto el universo dentro de ella… la nube en su cerebro solo la dejaba percibir sus dulces labios, suaves, llenos, deliciosos. La peli rosa no obedecía ya a ninguna ley humana, la realidad solo era ese momento y esa persona, así que se dejó llevar por su instinto y cargada con un valor desconocido para ella, beso suavemente el labio inferior de Gaara, ganándose un sexy sonido placentero por parte del pelirrojo, siempre creyó que los besos tendrían sabor, pero besar a Gaara era como besar a los rayos del sol… era cálido, agradable... de ese momento en adelante su droga personal, estaba segura de que no habría día que no deseara que el pelirrojo le diera su ración… se volvió necesario en solo unos segundos.

El Jinchuriki estaba literalmente en el cielo, su pecho encendido con un fuego nuevo. El hecho de que la peli rosa tomara parte activa en este "acto", lo mantenía en la raya que separaba la razón de la demencia, su cuerpo entero ardía, pronto tocar su rostro y cadera ya no era suficiente. No se había atrevido a moverse ni un centímetro debido a que tenía miedo de arruinar el momento, no quería pedir más por temor a que se le resbalara como agua entre los dedos lo que había logrado hasta el momento… pero él quería más. Y sin el oji aqua hacer nada, recibió más de lo que esperaba… su hermosa peli rosa mordió de una manera sensual y necesitada su labio inferior, despertando dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, el fuego que ya había sido encendido en su pecho se extendió por todo su cuerpo, pasando por su garganta y emitiendo un sonido extraño para él… no creía que tal tono pudiera ser producido por su ser…

Tanto el mapache como Inner estaban completamente en shock, se la habían pasado todo el tiempo incitando a sus anfitriones para que estuvieran juntos y se animaran a acercarse, pero no se esperaban oleada tras oleada de sentimientos intensos, ambos los percibían, ambos deseaban más al igual que la pareja que se encontraba devorándose, ignorando por completo a sus "contrapartes"… si el Biju e Inner pudieran respirar estarían hiperventilando, si tuvieran corazón físico podrían sentir como este se les salía por el pecho, pero increíblemente seguiría en este…

Después de un rato ambos necesitaron aire, y se separaron un poco para respirar, Sakura creyó que todo había terminado ahí. Ya estaba sintiendo esa familiar chispa de decepción que crecía en ella cada vez que se alejaba ya fuera física o mentalmente del muchacho. Pero Gaara no la dejó en ese estado esta vez, sin previo aviso bajo su rostro hacía el cuello de la desprevenida muchacha y le planto un posesivo beso en el nacimiento de este, la beso una vez, y otra más…

…el cuerpo de Sakura reaccionaba a cada suministro del pelirrojo… de su pecho surgía una energía nueva, le despertaba deseo y tal vez un poco de dolor… inexplicable… mientras la besaba una y otra vez, el pelirrojo la abrasaba fuertemente, como no queriendo que se escapara de él, quería fundirse con ella, y aunque parecía imposible lo estaba logrando; no a un nivel físico, pero estaban ambos seguros de que sus almas ya lo estaban logrando…

…Sakura respiraba profundamente, como no recibiendo el oxígeno necesario para compensar el sofoque que le provocaban semejantes acciones; se mordía el labio inferior para tratar de controlar los penosos ruidos que habían comenzado a salir de su boca y definitivamente no estaba preparada para lo que siguió… Gaara succiono fuertemente sobre su vena aorta, provocándole un pecaminoso dolor lleno de placer, tanto sus labios como los del pelirrojo dejaron salir un gemido profundo… sin controlar su cuerpo a estas alturas ninguno de los dos. La oji verde sintió como el Kazekage apretaba aún más sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo… y no le molestaba, de hecho no era suficiente…

Los cuatro (incluidos Shukaku e Inner), estaban demasiado distraídos como para darse cuenta que alguien se acercaba a la tienda, tampoco escucharon cuando pedía permiso para entrar…

Cuando Sai entró en el bien improvisado recinto, se encontró con lo que clasificaría una escena bastante impactante, el pelirrojo abrasaba posesivamente a la peli rosa, fundiéndola entre sus brazos. Era obvio que ella era casi completamente sostenida por él… la pobre había perdido parte de la fuerza que le ayudaba a sostenerse… el Jinchuriki estaba succionando la piel de su compañera a la altura del cuello… definitivamente si viviera el pervertido maestro de Naruto, encontraría tal acto bastante inspirador…

-"ajam…. Disculpen por molestarlos, pero quiero que sepan que avise…"-

En cuanto Sakura escucho la voz de su amigo sintió que su cara se ponía de mil colores, y perdió totalmente control sobre sus piernas, estas ya de por si se sentían como gelatinas y sabiendo que la habían encontrado en una posición tan comprometedora con el Kazekage se convirtieron en agua. Antes de que pudiera desplomarse en el suelo, Gaara alcanzó a sostenerla fuertemente, dándole el soporte que necesitaba. La peli rosa solo escondió su "multi color" rostro en el nacimiento del cuello del peli rojo, sin fuerza para sostenerse no podía pensar si quiera en separarse de él…

Por su parte Gaara no sentía ni una onza de pena por haber sido descubierto haciendo lo que hacía, lo único que lamentaba era que el peli negro también había presenciado ese lado tan seductor, adorable y vulnerable de su prometida… odioso… le dedico una venenosa mirada al oji ónix, quién una vez más sintió que le encajaban mil cuchillas heladas en el cuerpo…

-"Tsunade sama me envió a hablarle Kazekage, de hecho a ustedes dos, quiere discutir los términos de su compromiso con ambos… a la brevedad…"-

El rostro de Sai no mostraba nada de lo que sentía por dentro, ya había aprendido a controlar el "terror" que le hacían sentir los corrosivos celos del pelirrojo. Para no seguir enfrentando el veneno en su mirada divergió sus ojos hacía Sakura, quién hiperventilaba en los brazos del Kazekage, examinándola se topó con algo morado rojizo a la altura del nacimiento del cuello de la peli rosa… solo había leído de esos… eran la marca temporal que los hombres dejaban en sus "hembras", una "marca de amor" o algo así encontró en un libro una vez… volteo a ver una vez más al Regente de Suna, pero esta vez con una mirada llena de asombro y duda, levantando su ceja izquierda para acentuar la silenciosa pregunta… cuando sus ojos chocaron con los del oji aqua, encontró que el pelirrojo había entendido perfectamente lo que él había deducido y retadoramente poso un beso sobre la marca que había dejado segundos antes en su prometida. Provocando que el asombro del peli negro se fuera a las nubes. Captando el infantil mensaje del Kazekage, Sai decidió dejarlo solo con Sakura una vez más, después de todo entre esos dos había una nueva energía que al estar juntos los separaba del resto…

Cuando Sai salió de la tienda, Sakura recupero un poco de su fuerza junto con su cordura… ¡¿qué rayos había estado haciendo?!... no tenía idea… bueno del "qué" si tenía idea, lo que seguía borroso era el "por qué"; pero Gaara no le dio tiempo de seguir pensando, con su mano suavemente volteó el rostro de la peli rosa hacía el suyo, para que su prometida pudiera verlo directamente a los ojos… cuando el Jinchuriki estuvo seguro de que tenía la total atención de la chica, toco suavemente la piel amoratada de su prometida, provocando un leve cosquilleo en la piel de esta…

-"Esto es solo una marca temporal, cuando estés segura, voy a hacerte totalmente mía y el mundo lo sabrá"-

Dos sentimientos fueron provocados en Sakura en ese momento, un pecaminoso placer, el cuál no quería razonar y un conato de ataque de ira… ¿cómo que marcarla?… ni que fuera que… pero Inner no se podía quedar callada…

**~ No me digas que tu no deseas hacer lo mismo, marcarlo como nuestro y que ninguna otra mujer se acerque a él; nuestro hombre… es un instinto primitivo, casi bestial… algún día te lo explicaré, solo debes de saber que esos deseos no son ni tu culpa ni la suya, son naturales y no solo humanos…~**

Por más que la indignaba el pensamiento de ser marcada, no podía negar que deseaba marcarlo a él… extraño…

En lo que debatía sobre la moralidad y el deseo Sakura trato de curarse "la marca de amor"; pero Gaara la detuvo, atrapando suavemente la mano de la kunoichi con la suya propia y poniendo suplicantemente su frente sobre el lugar "marcado"…

-"Por favor… no la borres…"-

Sakura se paralizó… la voz del muchacho y sus acciones le robaron el corazón, o más bien la voluntad, aun no estaba segura… no quería pensar en la pena que le daría el hecho de andar luciendo semejante "cosa" en pleno público; aún estaba sufriendo por eso cuando sintió como el pelirrojo se quitaba la tela que llevaba amarrada al cuello y se la enredaba sobre el suyo.

-"Esta también es temporal, te compraré una que vaya contigo en cuanto tengamos tiempo"-

El Kazekage estaba actuando como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, bajando su defensa ante la peli rosa, abrasándola, besándola, marcándola… diciendo palabras que si sonaban penosas, pero que a ella se las tenía que decir… después de todo estaba peleando una guerra contra el fantasma del amor del Uchiha. El pelirrojo llevaba las de perder, pero esta batalla la había ganado y con creces, porque la peli rosa solo asintió con su cabeza cuando le propuso comprarle una prenda para ocultar su marca…

-"Vamos, tu Shissou nos espera"-

Sin saber lo que le deparaba el futuro Sakura salió de la tienda de la mano del Kazekage, cuando él la tocaba el mundo no parecía tan aterrador ni tan simple… se podría acostumbrar a eso…

Ninguno de los presentes en el campamento de los Kages habían percibido el chacra del extraño ser que los observaba, pero no era culpa de ellos, después de todo sentir el chacra de una planta que puede tomar la figura de cualquiera no es nada fácil…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos a la próxima… prometo no tardarme tanto. No se les olvide dejar review, me ayudan a mejorar o seguir por cierto camino, su retroalimentación "alimenta" este fic. Los quiero ^_=**


End file.
